


Time of Fantasy: Pokemon Imagines

by Divergent03



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: I don't take requests on this page, More tags to be added, Other, Reader Insert, more-pokeimagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 33,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divergent03/pseuds/Divergent03
Summary: A compilation of drabbles I wrote for my tumblr blog "more-pokeimagines". SFW only. Character x reader only. [Status: complete for now]
Relationships: Akagi | Cyrus/Reader, Beet | Bede/Reader, Cheren (Pokemon)/Reader, Dande | Leon/Reader, Giima | Grimsley/Reader, Guzma (Pokemon)/Reader, Hop (Pokemon)/Reader, Kibana | Raihan/Reader, Makuwa | Gordie/Reader, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Reader, Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Reader, Sakaki | Giovanni/Reader, Savory | Avery/Reader, Silver (Pokemon)/Reader, Wataru | Lance/Reader, Yarrow | Milo/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 222





	1. Once in a lifetime (Bede x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: English isn't my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes. Feedback is always appreciated though. Have fun reading!
> 
> I do not take requests on this page.

**Original request:** Could I request a soulmate au where you turn a certain age and you get a string leading you to your soulmate, bedes birthday comes but he doesn't get a string and feels hurt by the world but once the readers birthday comes they get connected to each other and they find each other

  
**Once in a lifetime – Bede x reader (soulmate!AU)**

Living in a world where everybody had a soulmate was great and intimidating at the same time. Great because he knew that there was someone out there who was meant for him and him only. Intimidating because he wasn’t sure if meeting your soulmate was the same thing as falling in love. What if he met his soulmate and they couldn’t stand him? He didn’t grow up with his parents and the carers in the orphanage didn’t talk about their relationships very often, so he had no more than a vague idea about the whole concept of soulmates.

When he was younger, maybe six or seven, Bede had always looked forward to the day he would receive the magical string that was supposed to lead him to his soulmate. He had dreamed of meeting you and he was sure, so sure, that the two of you would be the perfect match.

Most people got the red soulmate string when they turned eighteen, and he had even crossed out the days leading up to his birthday this year.

But nothing had happened. He still didn’t have a clue how he should find you… or if you even existed. He had spend his whole birthday anxiously waiting for the magical cord to appear but as the hours had passed he had become more and more dispirited. And then, at midnight, he had finally started to realize that he wouldn’t get the string to lead him to you.

Two weeks had passed since then, and Bede still felt like the whole world had turned against him. Like his friends darted pitying glances at him whenever they thought he didn’t notice it. As the days went by, he started to distance himself from them more and more. He didn’t want anyone to pity him because he obviously didn’t have a soulmate. Then, he tried his best to forget it but every night he lay awake and stared at the ceiling while he asked himself what he did wrong. Everyone he knew had a soulmate. Why didn’t _he_ have one? Was it because he hadn’t had a happy family when he was younger? Or because he had made quite a few mistakes in the days of his early youth?

With a groan, Bede pulled his blanket over his head. He was tired of wondering why the soulmate string hadn’t appeared but it almost seemed like it was all he could think of since his birthday, even though there were a whole lot of other things he needed to take care of – his college applications, his graduation, his plans for the future. But he could barely focus on studying, especially since he felt like the majority of his classmates were talking about him behind his back. He was the poor guy who didn’t have a soulmate. What a pitiful person he was.

Bede didn’t even know _why_ it bothered him so much. After all, he was used to being alone, so it shouldn’t be a big deal that, apparently, he didn’t have a soulmate. But somehow it _was_ a big deal, no matter how often he told himself that he was perfectly fine on his own. And he hated to feel like this – like he was abnormal and incomplete. He wanted to be like everyone else.

That night, he dreamed about his soulmate again. You were everything he could’ve wished for and you seemed almost too good to be true. When you reached out to touch his face, Bede leaned in to kiss you. Just a few more centimeters and your lips would press together in a long awaited, sweet kiss…

And then, Bede woke up, left with nothing but a bitter pain in his chest.

*

Eight months later, you sat in your dorm room, staring down at a bunch of birthday cards and a crushed cupcake. You couldn’t help but giggle when you read the kinda awkward birthday wishes from your best friend Hop who had moved to another city for college. He wished you to finally find your soulmate because you were “way too great” to stay alone, and he also encouraged you to send a picture of your soulmate as soon as you had found them.

So far, the magical string that should lead you to the other half of your soul hadn’t appeared but you were positive that it would happen sooner or later. Though you had tried not to get too hyped about meeting your soulmate you were beyond excited. Every time you thought about your first encounter you felt butterflies in your stomach and some kind of impatience you had never experienced before. It was just so thrilling to know that you would meet the one who was meant just for you soon… it was like living your personal fairytale.

In that moment, you felt an unfamiliar tug at your wrist. As you looked down you felt like your heart was skipping a beat. There it was… glowing in the color of fresh red roses, the soulmate string felt almost warm on your skin, and for a few seconds you could only stare at it. Then, you started to smile. Finally!

Your head felt too light for your body for the rest of the day. As you wandered around on the campus to take a look around you tried to keep an eye out for your soulmate too but so far, there had been no sight of them. You knew that the string around your wrist was invisible to everyone who wasn’t your soulmate but you still felt like everyone stared at it. You covered your wrist with your hand but when you felt a tug again you forgot your worries. A thin, glittery cord had unraveled from the string, and it almost felt like a supernatural power tried to pull you into a certain direction. You held your breath and took the first step towards your soulmate.

*

Bede couldn’t believe his eyes when the soulmate string appeared around his wrist. For a few seconds he even thought that he fell asleep in his dorm and had a dream about finding his soulmate yet again but even as he blinked a few times and pinched himself twice, the cord didn’t disappear. Still, it was hard to believe that he wasn’t hallucinating. After all these months of waiting he had almost accepted the fact that he didn’t have a soulmate. He had convinced himself that he had never asked for a happy end and therefore didn’t need one but as he stared down at his wrist he realized that he had been lying to himself the whole time. He _wanted_ a happy end.

He felt a tug at the string and slowly stood up. It seemed like he wasn’t able to control his actions anymore but he had faith that the cord would finally lead him to his soulmate, so he didn’t try to refuse. Somehow, he knew that he needed to go outside if he wanted to meet you.

His heart was facing. It still was hard to believe that this was really happening.

When he stormed out of the building, he bumped into someone, effectively pushing the person down to the floor.

“Ouch,” you mumbled and rubbed your back. “You’re quite stormy, aren’t you?”

“I’m sorry,” Bede said and reached out to help you stand up. When he noticed the bright red string around your wrist he froze. You followed his gaze, realizing that your soulmate strings were connected, now glowing in a much deeper red as they grew warmer and warmer before they vanished as quickly as they had appeared previously.

Speechless, Bede stared at you. He had no idea what to say but as he looked into your eyes he realized that there was no need for words in this moment. When you smiled at him, he felt like the weight of the whole world was lifted from his shoulders. You were here. You were his soulmate.

He never had to be alone again, and just for that, he took you into his heart without even thinking about it.

Bede didn’t know how things would develop from now on but he was positive that the future would be brighter as long as the two of you were together.


	2. Know who you are (Cyrus x reader)

**Original request** : Is there any chance I could have so Cyrus fluff? Perhaps Cyrus needing some comfort after a surge of emotion? Maybe something triggered a bad memory or something along those lines?

  
**Know who you are – Cyrus x reader (fluff)**

You knew that Cyrus wasn't emotionless, even though he tried his best to give the impression that he was. He acted like he didn't feel anything and often made fun of those who made their decisions because something _felt_ right instead of just using their brain. Cyrus was a pragmatic man but you knew him well enough to understand that he buried his feelings deep inside because he didn't want to be influenced by them.

Today, however, he was an emotional mess. You noticed it right away when he stepped into your living room, his skin even paler than usual and dark shadows under his eyes. He looked like a ghost, and you knew immediately that something had happened. The question was what threw him off track.

“Cyrus,” you said softly. He flinched but when his gaze settled on you he relaxed. “(Y/N),” he mumbled. He never called you by any pet names; it simply wasn't his thing but to you it didn't matter too much anyway. You knew what you meant to him.

You stood up, throwing the blanket that you had wrapped around your shoulders aside. Slowly, you took a step in his direction, reaching out to touch his arm. “Are you okay?”

He shrugged but remained silent. You gently put your hand on his arm and led him to the sofa where you sat down next to him. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Cyrus shrugged again. “It's nothing,” he said and even someone who didn't know him at all would have been able to tell that he was lying. There was definitely something that bothered him. But you also knew that he would never explain it to you if you continued to pester him with questions. Therefore, it was probably best to pretend that you weren't concerned – and a bit curious as well. So you turned around to grab a magazine from the small glass table next to the sofa and started to flip through the pages until you found an article that sparked your interest – or at least that's what you wanted him to believe. Occasionally, you peeked at him from the corner of your eye. He sat perfectly still, rigid like a statue, and stared into the void. It was easy to tell that something had happened. Something that upset him significantly.

The minutes passed. Neither of you spoke but you didn't dare to leave your spot on the couch to find something to do. You wanted Cyrus to know that you were here for him. That he wasn't alone with his problems. So you just sat there, looking down at the magazine in your hands, as you waited for Cyrus to break the silence.

It took a long time until he finally spoke. His voice was shaking ever so slightly but he tried his best to hide it. “I saw this family today,” he began, turning his head to avoid your gaze. “In the woods. They were out there to catch a pokemon for their son. He wanted to be a trainer too.”

You nodded, even though he probably didn't notice it.

“They told their son that he could be everything he wanted to be. That they would always be there for him, no matter what happened,” Cyrus continued. “The boy failed to catch the pokemon maybe three or four times but his parents were still there, encouraging him to keep trying. And when he finally managed to catch a Starly, they seemed to be so incredibly proud of him.”

You didn't know much about Cyrus' past (aside from the fact that he had been the leader of Team Galactic before everything went downhill for them) but you sensed that the sight of this family had triggered memories that had been buried deep inside him. It was enough to upset him and make him feel all sorts of things – sadness, longing, maybe even anger. Still, you didn't reply anything because you felt that he didn't need your comments or advice right now. Later maybe. But for now, it was enough to just listen.

“It reminded me of my own childhood,” he continued and there was definitely some bitterness in his voice. “Or maybe I should say that it reminded me of the childhood I always wanted to have.”

You reached out to put your hand on his leg. “Why's that?” you asked softly. You didn't really expect him to answer because he never talked about this past, let alone his childhood, but on this day he surprised you by replying: “Because I always wanted my parents to be proud of me.”

“I'm sure they were.”

“No, you don't understand,” he said and turned his head to look at you. His face was expressionless but there was something in his eyes that caught your attention – sadness. “No matter what I did... it wasn't enough for them. I worked so hard every day to meet their expectations but they always found something I could do better. It was nerve-wrecking but I kept on trying until one day... I stopped. I stopped because I understood that I could never be as good as they expected me to be.”

There was a long silence then. His words were ringing in your ear while you tried to understand what he just told you. His parents never said that they were proud of him; instead they pushed him to get better and better until eventually he broke away from them.

This explains a lot, you thought to yourself. Why he never spoke about his family or why he didn't like to be around people. Why he preferred machines and pokemon as his company – at least they never gave you the feeling that you disappointed them just because you weren't good enough at something.

“Your parents are idiots,” you suddenly blurted out. When you realized that you had said that out loud instead of just thinking it, you quickly added: “No offense but that's an awful way to treat a child. I'm sure everything you did was good enough to make them proud. You know, maybe they were just bad at showing it. My dad always had this issue too.”

Once again, Cyrus shrugged but the expression on his face had changed. He looked like a lost and confused child. “I don't know,” he said. “And I also don't know why it upsets me so much. I thought I was over it. But when I saw this family... all these memories suddenly came back.”

You removed your hand from his knee to wrap an arm around his shoulders instead. It was rare that he needed some comfort but were hell-bent to try your best to cheer him up again. “These memories are a part of who you are,” you told him in a gentle tone. “And they still upset you because you never managed to get some closure. But you need to remind yourself that it's in the past. You can#t change what happened.”  
“I try to forget it since I came back here.”

“No,” you replied and shook your head. “That's not what I mean. You don't need to forget it because it doesn't change anything if you push those memories to the back of your mind. Just... just try to accept them as a part of your life. But don't let the things that happened back then define you.”

Hesitatingly Cyrus rested his head on your shoulder. You brushed a strand of hair from his face. “You always were good enough,” you whispered. “And I'm sorry that your parents treated you like that. I know that you worked incredibly hard all this time. Damn, you even managed to redeem yourself after everything that happened with Team Galactic. And I'm so proud of you, simply because you never gave up, no matter what happened. You always try to do your best – and I think that's absolutely awesome.”  
Cyrus huffed. “You're so cheesy.” He almost sounded like his normal self now, so you quickly pressed a soft kiss to his lips before he felt like pushing you away. Then, you smiled at him. “Oh, come on. You love me.”

“Yeah,” he mumbled, leaning in to kiss you again. “I really do.”


	3. Not while I'm around (Hop x reader)

**Original request: **Number Six with Hop for the Prompt List? (Prompt: Jolting awake after a nightmare and being comforted)

** Not while I’m around – Hop x reader **

You didn’t know exactly what woke you up. Maybe it had been the howling of the storm outside of the house or the sound of rain beating against the window, or perhaps the body that turned and tossed in bed right next to you.

Barely awake, you sat up and rubbed the sleep from your eyes. “Hop?” you whispered into the darkness. “Are you awake?”

Silence. “Hop?”

You could hear the rustling of the bedsheets as he turned around again, a quiet whimper escaping his mouth and echoing through the dark room. In that moment, you finally realized what was going on. Hop was having a nightmare.

It took you a few seconds until you finally decided what to do but even then, you felt like you were making a terrible mistake when you reached out to gently shake him by the shoulder. The next thing you knew was that Hop jumped awake, suddenly sitting upright right next to you. 

You knew that he struggled with nightmares sometimes but it still broke your heart to see him like this. He was trembling, his hands clutching the bedsheets as if he desperately needed something to hold on to and his usually bright eyes were filled with horror.

Slowly, you reached out and placed your hand on top of his. “Are you okay?” you whispered, even though you already knew the answer. Everything about his body language told you that he wasn’t okay at all but you wanted to make sure that he knew that you were here for him.

“Just a nightmare,” he mumbled but the way his voice was shaking made it clear that it had been more than just a usual nightmare. You scooted closer to him, gently putting a hand under his chin to make him look at you. “Do you want to talk about it?”

He shook his hand. Then, with an exhausted sigh, he leaned into your touch and closed his eyes. “It was just a nightmare,” he repeated, this time sounding as if he needed to reassure himself that none of the things that had happened in his dream were real. “I’m fine.”

“Come here,” you said softly, slowly wrapping his arms around his body. He melted into your touch as he rested his head against your shoulder and buried his face into the crook of your neck. When you felt his tears on your skin, you shifted a bit to kiss the top of his head.

“You’re safe,” you mumbled as you cradled him and caressed his back with light hands. “No one is going to hurt you. Everything is okay.”

Hop sniffled, the sound slightly muffled by the fabric of your shirt. “I know,” he finally replied. His voice was hoarse, both from sleep and from crying. “It’s just… lately, the nightmares seem to be so – _real_.”

“I promise you they’re not,” you reassured him in a hushed tone and tightened your grip around him. “And even if they were I’d fight them off without blinking an eye. To be fair, they wouldn’t really stand a chance against me, so…”

You could have sworn that he chuckled quietly at your words, and a smile flashed over your face. You knew that he probably wouldn’t get a wink of sleep for the rest of the night but at least he didn’t sound as terrified as he did after waking up.

“Come on, lie down again,” you suggested after a few minutes of silence in which you had just held each other tightly. “And close your eyes. I know you don’t want to go back to sleep but as long as I’m around there’s nothing that can hurt you. I promise.”


	4. Help me sleep (Raihan x reader)

**Original request:** Could I request something for Raihan x reader please? Maybe involving reader having trouble sleeping and going to Raihan for help/cuddles/whatnot? Thanks!

  
**Help me sleep – Raihan x reader**

The clock on your bedside table showed 2 a.m. when you took another glance at it. With a groan, you rolled over and put your hands over your eyes. You went to bed five hours ago and since then, you couldn’t manage to fall asleep, even though you were so tired that you could barely keep your eyes open. At first, you had tried to distract yourself with some reading but after you realized that you had to read every paragraph three or four times in order to properly understand what was going on, you put the book aside and decided to listen to some music instead. Needless to say that it didn’t work either.

You had no idea why you had so much trouble with falling asleep because usually it wasn’t a problem at all.

Maybe it was because you were used to have Raihan by your side. At home, the two of you shared a bedroom but on this trip, someone (you suspected either Leon or Rose because they always did stupid things like this) decided that it would be a good idea to give you two separate hotel rooms. In the beginning, it hadn’t been a problem at all. You actually thought that it was nice to have a room just for you because no one complained about your stuff that was lying around everywhere, and you also didn’t need to take a selfie with Raihan every five minutes. But now you really started to miss him. You missed kissing him goodnight, you missed his quiet breathing and even the occasional snore, and you definitely missed how he always snuggled up to you when you were cold.

For a second, you wondered if Raihan was still awake… and if he missed you too.

The thought almost made you laugh. Of course he was already asleep – he had been tired the whole day and never missed an opportunity to emphasize that. He didn’t care that Leon teased him for being a bore and went to his room as soon as your small group was back at the hotel.

With a frustrated sigh you tossed the blanket aside and got up. It was pointless, you weren’t going to fall asleep anytime soon.

*

Raihan woke up when someone started to shake his shoulder. He mumbled something in his sleep before slowly opening his eyes. The room was still dark but he could see a silhouette sitting on the bed, their hand still resting on his shoulder. “(Y/N)?”, he asked, his voice a bit hoarse after just waking up. “What’re you doing here?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” you replied softly. “Do you mind if I sleep here?”

Somehow, his brain seemed to be too slow to produce anymore words, so he just nodded and shifted a bit to the side to make room for you. A relieved expression flashed over your face as you climbed into the bed and rested your head on his shoulder, burying your face into the crook of his neck. He pulled the blanket over both of you and wrapped an arm around your waist. With a satisfied sigh, you snuggled up to him. His fingers traced invisible patterns on your back, sending a shiver down your spine. Then you heard him yawn. “Go back to sleep,” you whispered. “I’m fine now.”

And it was the truth. Next to Raihan, with his arms around you, you suddenly felt at ease. The whirling thoughts had stopped almost immediately and even the fact that you couldn’t fall asleep for quite a few hours didn’t annoy you as much as it did before.

Raihan always had that effect on you. His presence never failed to calm you down, even though he often acted like he had ants in his pants and couldn’t sit still for one minute during the day. But there was just something about him that always soothed your nerves, no matter what happened.

Your lips curled into a smile as you closed your eyes. Listening to his quiet breathing, you finally drifted off to sleep.


	5. Movie night (Gordie x reader)

**Original request:** I’d also like to request something for Gordie, please! Maybe something fluffy where they’re meeting up to hang out but like, there’s romantic tension bc they’re into each other and neither has confessed yet? Working up to someone confessing? Something cute like that? Thanks!

  
**Movie night – Gordie x reader**

“Surprise!” you chirped as soon as Gordie had opened the door of his flat. In your hands you held a bunch of movies and your bag was completely stuffed with snacks and loads of chocolate bars. You laughed at the confusion on Gordie’s face. “Heard you lost a battle today,” you explained. “And I thought you could need some company from the best friend in the entire universe, so I brought snacks and some of your favorite movies. The snacks are mostly my favorites though. Hope you don’t mind that.”

“Um, okay.” For a moment, Gordie examined the movies, then his gaze met yours and he couldn’t help but smile. Somehow you always managed to cheer him up. He stepped aside to let you in before closing the door and making his way to the rather small living room where you had already slumped down into an arm chair – by far your favorite spot in his room.

Gordie flashed a smile in your direction. “It’s good to see you.”

“I know,” you replied with a grin. “I overheard a conversation between two trainers who got your badge today and since I know how you always hide yourself away after losing I figured that someone – namely me – had to stop you from brooding.”

But that wasn’t the only reason for your spontaneous visit. The other one was a bit more selfish though: you hadn’t seen him in quite a spell because he had been busy with a lot of challengers and you had missed him like crazy. Spending more than two or three days in a row without your best friend was definitely too much.

Well… referring to him as your best friend was probably an understatement by now. You had no idea when (or why) it happened but at some point you had suddenly developed romantic feelings for him. The only problem was that you had no idea if he felt the same because you really didn’t have the confidence to confess to him. You didn’t want to spoil your friendship either, so you decided to keep your feelings to yourself.

“(Y/N)! Hey, I’m talking to you.”

You snapped out of your musing when Gordie waved his hand in front of your face. “Sorry, what did you say?”

“I asked you if I could see the movies you brought,” he said and you quickly grabbed the pile of movies in your lap to hand them over. You had tried to pick a variety of genres because the two of you had a completely different taste when it came to movies. You even chose a horror movie because you knew that Gordie enjoyed them – or more precisely: he enjoyed making fun of their stereotypical plot and the stupid behavior of the characters. You on the other hand hated the jump scares and the creepy music with a burning passion.

“Wanna start with that one?” Gordie asked after examining the movies once more. Much to your surprise he hadn’t picked the horror movie (as you had expected) but an action movie which dealt with secret agents. It wasn’t your favorite film of all time but you enjoyed it nevertheless, so you nodded and started to set up the snacks on the coffee table.

*

After two more movies and a lot of snacks Gordie had finally convinced you to watch the horror movie. You had left your spot on the arm chair to sit next to him on the couch after he jokingly suggested to protect you when the movie started to scare you. He had absolutely no idea how it made your heart race to sit this close to him, and while a part of prayed that he didn’t notice which impact he had on you, the other one hoped that you would still end up together.

You grabbed another chocolate bar to distract yourself from both the movie and the fact that Gordie was so close that your arms touched when one of you moved.

“This is so stupid,” Gordie commented with a frown and gestured towards the screen where the main characters just decided to split up in order to explore the abandoned asylum more efficiently. “Like, everybody knows that it’s a bad idea to split up when you’re in a creepy place.”

His words were drowned out by your squealing when a door flew open and smashed into the wall. Though you had already expected that something like this would happen sooner or later, you hadn’t been prepared at all. It took you a second to realize that you had grabbed to Gordie’s arm and clung to him like your life depended on it. With a nervous giggle you let go of him. “Sorry.”

It was only then that you noticed the faint blush on his face. He avoided your gaze as he patted your knee, trying to regain his composure. “It’s just a movie,” he said and though he was clearly trying to hide it you noticed the insecurity in his voice.

You stared at his hand that was sill resting on your knee and tried to resist the urge to intertwine your fingers with his.

“You okay?” Gordie asked softly.

“Y-yeah.”

“We can watch something else if you don’t like this kind of movies,” he suggested, his hand still lying on your knee. It almost seemed like he didn’t even notice it. “Or we could go for a walk or something.”

You caught yourself staring at his lips as he spoke and leaned forward unconsciously. Gordie mimicked your movement, placing his hand under your chin and gently lifting your head up until his lips brushed against yours in a soft, almost chaste kiss. You moved your hands up to cup his cheeks as you deepened the kiss just the tiniest bit. Your heart was pounding like mad and you could feel your face heating up after the two of you moved apart.

“I’ve wanted to do this for quite a while now,” Gordie confessed quietly. “But I wasn’t sure if you’d be okay with it.”

You beamed at him. “Honestly, I’m more than okay with that,” you said, already leaning in to kiss him again. “Because I’m head over heels in love with you.”


	6. Fire and Earth (Cheren x reader, Fantasy!AU)

**Original request:** Fantasy teacher Au where Cheren and S/O teach two different forms of magic and are complete opposites who get into many fights. Except ALL the students ship them including a few teachers and they decide to play Matchmaker with their teachers/colleagues.

**Fire and Earth - Cheren x reader (Fantasy!AU)**

Living in a world where your magic resembled your personality wasn’t always easy. Especially not when you were the first and only one to teach fire magic at an aristocratic boarding school in Unova where you quickly learned that fire magic wasn’t the most popular subject since only a handful of students possessed the ability to create and control fire. None of them was highly talented but they always did their best, and you expected nothing more from them.

So, all in all your job wasn’t the worst but it also wasn’t the best either. Sure, your colleagues were kinda nice and they supported you whenever you needed help but there were also people who constantly tried to upset you, even though their magic clearly resembled a calm, peaceful and patient personality. You weren’t even sure what you had done to deserve that kind of treatment and though you knew that you should try to hold yourself back, your temper always thwarted your plans. Almost every day you got into an argument with Cheren, a teacher for earth magic – exactly the one you rated as calm, peaceful and patient. It wasn’t your fault that he didn’t like you, you were sure, but of course, _he_ thought different.

It wasn’t a secret that the two of you hated each other with a burning passion, not only because your personalities were totally different but also because you knew him from your own time at school. He had been the class winner almost every year, no matter how hard you tried to outdo him. In your last year, you lost your temper and yelled at him in front of the whole graduation class, called him a dirty bastard and other things; and it only made you more furious that he didn’t reply a single word. Instead, he looked at you with a calm expression, enduring your rant without any emotion.

Now, many years later, you still tried to be better than him. But Cheren was one of the best teachers at school, absolutely in control of his powers, and his students usually were the ones to win the unofficial contest for most progress. It couldn’t be denied that he was really talented, not only with his magic but also with his students, and you hated him even more for that.

It didn’t help either that some of your students were able to control both fire and earth, so the two of you had to work together almost three times a week, and that were the moments you despised most. Cheren never missed an opportunity to state how useless fire magic was if you weren’t able to use it in a way that didn’t endanger others, and you would always talk back to him, telling him that he was at fault. “Fire magic might be dangerous, yes,” you said. “But that doesn’t mean that it’s useless. It just takes some time to master it because fire is one of the most unpredictable elements out there. Your earth element is nothing compared to fire.”

“Sorry but I beg to differ,” Cheren replied with a slightly arrogant smile and turned around to face the students as he continued to speak. “Yes, earth might be the most patient and peaceful element out there but if you enrage it, its wrath is more devastating than anything else. You all know about the destructive force of an earthquake. The earth element is consistent and steady while fire is fleeting. It needs something to burn, to destroy or else it will die.”

“Sounds like you think that obstinacy is a better trait than will power?” you asked and raised an eyebrow. Cheren’s smile deepened. “No. I just strongly recommend that you try to change your point of view. Most of your opinions are short-dated, just as fire, but you need to understand that all elements are important – not only yours.”

The students stared at him with wide eyes, then they looked at you, and in the next second wild discussions flared up. Some kids agreed with Cheren, others with you while still others thought that you both had some good arguments.

You felt the urge to wring Cheren’s neck. Why did he always find a way to make you look like an absolute idiot? Why couldn’t he just let you be?

You had no idea how you survived the rest of the lesson but as soon as the bell rang, you stormed out of the room before you could do something you’d regret later. To your relief, the teachers’ common room on the first floor was almost empty. Only Rosa, one of the teachers for water magic, sat on the sofa, her nose buried in a book about the correlations of the different elements. As you entered the room, she looked up. “Hi,” she said as she closed her book. “You look upset. Is everything okay?”

“No,” you snapped harsher than you wanted to. “God, I hate this idiot and his arrogant attitude so much.”

Rosa raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t the first time she heard you talk like that, and she immediately knew that your bad mood had to do with Cheren. Again. “Did you two get into a fight?”

“He reprimanded me in front of the whole class,” you said and rolled your eyes. “Can you imagine? It was so embarrassing.”

“Hm,” she hummed. “Sounds exactly like him but I don’t think he meant any harm. It’s just the way he is… you know how ambitious he can be.”

“Pff,” you huffed and turned around to make yourself a cup of coffee. Then, you sat down at the table, staring into your mug while you tried to calm down. It wouldn’t help your students when you gave your next class while you seethed with anger. You often told yourself that you needed to control your temper around Cheren but somehow, he always managed to torment you mercilessly.

*

A few weeks later, you finally managed to ignore his stupid statements. Instead of starting to fight with him again, you just smiled and continued to show a little blonde girl what she had to do to kindle a small flame on the palm of her hand. She was one of the more talented students and while she quickly learned how to create fire, she struggled with her earth magic – a fact that made you more than happy.

“Seems like I am not that bad of a teacher,” you said extra loud to provoke Cheren. He darted an angry glance at you but instead of staring an argument with you, he just turned around and gave his attention to one of the students who tried to make a flower grow.

Quite self-satisfied you got the rest of the lesson over and done with. But before you could make your way out of the classroom, Cheren appeared in front of you to bar your way. His eyes were a shade darker than usual, and the intense look he gave you, sent shivers down your spine.

“I ship it,” you heard a girl whisper but you weren’t able to say anything. You just stared into Cheren’s eyes as if he somehow managed to hypnotize you. “Watch your step, (Y/N),” he said in a deep voice. “You really try my patience.”

“Hey, you two should kiss,” a familiar voice called from the hallway – Hilbert, another teacher for earth magic and one of Cheren’s best friends. The next second, you snapped out of your trance-like state. As you realized how close Cheren was you quickly took a step backwards and crossed your arms. “There’s no way I’m kissing an idiot like him,” you said but Hilbert just grinned. “Yeah, we’ll see about that.”

*

In the evening, you decided to go out for a drink. Rosa decided to accompany you and though she told you that she just needed some distraction from work, you couldn’t escape the feeling that she was up to something.

On your way to the closest bar, you told her about your little encounter with Cheren and Hilbert’s stupid suggestion. “I have no idea what’s going on,” you sighed. “I mean, why should I kiss him? I hate him, and I know he hates me, too.”

“You know how our magic resembles our personality, right?” Rosa asked with a grin, and you shrugged. “Yeah. But what has that got to do with Cheren?”

“People who control earth magic are usually quite withdrawn, and I never saw him flying off the handle… until you came to the school. I don’t know what’s going on with him but somehow, you managed to break down his barricades.”

You started to laugh because it sounded so incredibly stupid. “Yeah, sure, and next you’re going to tell me that he’s in love with me, right?”

“I don’t know,” Rosa replied – relieved that you didn’t see through her lie. “Look, all I wanted to say is that Cheren is confused. He doesn’t know how to behave when you’re around, and that’s quite unusual for him. You know how self-confident he is.”

“You mean arrogant,” you corrected her. Rosa shrugged. “I’ve known him for more than four years now, and I never thought he was arrogant. He’s just…”

“Unbearable,” you finished her sentence and made a face. You didn’t understand why Rosa was trying so hard to defend Cheren – she knew how much you two loathed each other. There was no way you’d ever become friends with Cheren, number one idiot and loudmouth. It didn’t matter that both of you obviously _tried_ to leave each other alone; you still felt the urge to give him a good ticking-off as soon as he opened his mouth to badmouth fire magic and their users. It seemed as if he aimed at making you as angry as possible but you didn’t understand why. What did it do for him to provoke you over and over again? And why the hell was Cheren always on your mind? You didn’t want to think about him, it was enough that you had to see him almost every day, and you shook your head to get him out of your mind.

“Hey, do you want to have a game with me? Maybe dart?” you asked Rosa to change the topic. She laughed and nodded. “Sure, but don’t be sad if I take you down again.”

*

Exactly two weeks later (of course you had lost the game against Rosa), you found yourself in the library, searching for books about fire magic. Because you didn’t know anyone (except your students) who possessed the same powers as you, you hadn’t anyone you could ask for advice. Books were the only way to find out more about your magic and the things you could do, and since you had to know as much as possible about fire magic to properly teach your students, you made inquiries quite often.

As you were roaming the corridors your thoughts kept circling around Cheren and his hideous behavior. Today’s class had been the horror and you still were furious because Cheren decided to embarrass you in front of the whole class by asking you to use your magic to imitate the sun in order to make the flowers at the windowsill grow. Of course, you failed and instead of making the flower grow, you set it on fire. Cheren had looked so chuffed with himself that you wanted to slap his stupid face but when your students started to giggle you changed your mind and just smiled at him. “You know what?” you asked, your voice sweet as sugar. “Fuck you.” And with that, you had turned around and left the classroom.

With a sigh, you pulled a tome about all kinds of magic out of the bookshelf. You knew that you had overreacted but you also felt kind of relieved. Cheren’s face after your insult had been priceless. But still… a part of you wanted to eat your words, not only because your behavior had been really immature but also because you felt bad for it.

“Shit,” you murmured to yourself. A guilty conscience wasn’t really what you needed right now. Of course, things were never so bad that they couldn’t get worse, and when you spotted Cheren at the library door, you groaned. And as if his presence wasn’t enough, he ran square to you as soon as he saw you.

“Are you stalking me?” you snarled. He rolled his eyes. “Of course not. I just wanted to talk to you about… you know, what happened in class.”

“And I thought I made it pretty clear that I don’t want to talk to you _ever again_ ,” you said. The book in your arms seemed to be a first-class murder weapon, and you clutched it firmer. “Besides,” you continued and narrowed your eyes to slits. “If you came here to apologize, then you’d better start right now before I run out of patience.”

Cheren huffed. “I’m most certainly not here to apologize. I just wanted to let you know that the headmaster decided that we aren’t allowed to give lessons together until we, and I quote, ‘get along better’.”

“That’s not fair,” you said and shook your head. “It’s not my fault that you behave like an idiot.”

“Excuse me?”

“It’s true!” you exclaimed. “You always try to provoke me, you embarrass me in front of everyone and you constantly bitch about fire magic, especially when I’m there to hear it. So don’t try to tell me that you _don’t_ behave like an idiot because you do! You treat me like I’m your worst enemy.”

“Yeah, what goes around comes around, you know,” Cheren said sarcastically and rolled his eyes again. “You aren’t a saint either, (Y/N), although I have to admit that I have no idea why you hate me so much.”  
His voice was a lot quieter now, and for a second, he almost seemed to be unsure. You gulped. “You don’t remember me? From school?”

“Of course I do,” he said. “You shouted at me in front of the whole class. Hell, you called me a dirty bastard, how could I forget that? I never understood why you were so angry at me, though.”

You bit your bottom lip. “I… I was jealous,” you admitted. “You were always the best in everything, and I tried so hard to be like you, to be better than you but… I never was. And that’s why I still hate it when you make fun of me.”

Cheren didn’t answer. Instead, he took the book from your hands and put it back on the shelf before he slowly reached for your hands. As he laced his fingers with yours, he said: “You’re one of the most gifted fire tamers I have ever seen. Please stop selling yourself short.”

You looked down at your hands. Much to your surprise you enjoyed his soft touch. “Yeah, I’ve heard that bef- wait, did you just compliment me?”

“Err, yes.” Cheren’s cheeks turned red and you started to laugh. “Oh, well, that’s a first. I just don’t get _why_.”

“Hm, maybe it’s because I _like_ you!” Cheren blurted out, and your jaw dropped. For a moment, you just stared at him with wide eyes, trying to understand if he really said that he liked you or if your mind was playing tricks on you. It couldn’t be that Rosa was right, could it? Though she never said anything about Cheren being in love, you always had the thought that she knew a lot more than she wanted to tell you. “You like me?” you asked confused. “Why did you… but, how- why did you treat me like that, then?”

“I don’t know,” Cheren sighed. “Maybe because I was too scared to tell you. I’m sorry.”

“Oh my god, you’re even more stupid than I thought,” you said and rolled your eyes as you grabbed the collar of his shirt to pull him closer to you. “I really can’t believe I fell in love with someone so dumb.”


	7. Welcome home (Silver x reader)

** Welcome home – Silver x reader (fluff) **

He hadn’t seen you in four weeks. Four weeks and three days to be precise – since you decided to go on a road trip with your best friend and left him behind in Johto.

At first, Silver had been angry because you hadn’t even thought about asking him if he wanted to come with you; then, when you sent him pictures, smiling into the camera like you were the happiest person earth in that particular moment, he had been jealous because your best friend was there _with you_ but now he just wanted you to finally come back home.

He had never expected to miss you so much but here he was, staring at your social media account in the middle of the night and wondering if you maybe missed him too. The two of you had spoken on the phone about five or six hours ago, and Silver could still hear your voice. You had sounded so happy, and he was happy too… but then you had told him that you planned to extend your vacation.

“Just a few more days,” you had said, knowing very well that he sure as hell wouldn’t like the idea. “I’ll be back soon. I promise.”

Silver huffed. Of course he had agreed – he pretty much didn’t have any other choice, especially since you had always raved about Kalos and how much you wished to see everything it had to offer. But now he kinda wished that he had told you how he _really_ felt.

With a quiet sigh, he put his phone away. It only made him miss you more to stare at your pictures, and it also made him feel like the worst boyfriend ever because he couldn’t be happy about the fact that you were enjoying your trip so much.

Damn. He should really get some sleep. But he couldn’t sleep. There was still this empty spot on the other side of the bed – your side when you stayed overnight – and it really made his heart sink that you weren’t here right now. The realization that he had never missed someone as much as he missed you hit him like a brick. It was a strange feeling, and Silver wasn’t sure if he liked it. He had never planned to get overly attached to someone but at the same time, he knew exactly that he never wanted to live without you.

* 

When you finally returned from your trip six days later, Silver was there to pick you up. You hadn’t asked him if he would pick you up but as soon as you mailed him the date and time of your arrival he made the decision to surprise you.

You looked happy and relaxed – as if you had spent the last few weeks on a beach instead of traveling around Kalos with an old car you and your best friend had rented. He had seen pictures of it; its green paint had been bleached out and it was slowly rusting away but at least it didn’t die on you during your trip.

He watched you from his spot on a bench while you gathered your bags and said goodbye to your best friend. They waved at you before they turned around and headed over to their family who had come to the airport to pick them up.

You looked around as you tried to find a familiar face and as soon as you spotted Silver, a smile spread on your face. “Hey there!” you exclaimed, waving at him. He couldn’t help but return your smile when he walked over to you to help you with your bags.

Before he could even grab one you had already thrown your arms around him. “It’s so good to see you,” you mumbled, your voice slightly muffled by the fabric of his shirt. You sighed when he hugged you back and cradled you.

“Same,” he replied softly. You snuggled up to him, enjoying his presence and taking in the warmth of his body. Being near him always made you feel like the rest of the world didn’t matter anymore.

“I hope your trip was fun,” Silver finally said and released you from his hug.

You nodded. “Yeah. I think I took at least two hundred pictures. Kalos is so, so pretty.”

You grabbed one of your bags while Silver reached out for the other one, then you slowly made your way to the exit of the building.

“I’m sure you would like it too,” you continued. “Really. There’s so much to see, and the food is delicious… oh, and the Pokemon! There are so many I have never seen before, I wish I could show them to you.”

You kept on rambling, even when your stomach started to rumble because you hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast. Silver laughed. “How about we grab something to eat and then you can show me your photos? I want to see them all.”

You beamed at him. “Sounds like an awesome idea!”

“Great,” Silver replied. Then, he smiled. “Oh, and (Y/N)?”

“Yeah?”

He pulled you close and pressed a soft kiss to your lips. “Welcome home.”


	8. I believe in you (platonic! Guzma x reader)

**Original request:** 105 and 100 with Guzma and Grunt!reader in a father-daughter matter, and Reader have a Mudsdale please? Please and thank you. (Prompts: 100. „I‘m fine with where I am now.“ + 105. „I believe in you.“

** I believe in you - platonic! Guzma x reader **

“Come on, (Y/N)!” Team Skull’s leader Guzma said to himself as he watched your battle against another grunt and his Salandit. It was one of the rare occasions where you had agreed to train with the others and you already regretted it. Usually, you trained on your own or together with Guzma; not because you tried to avoid the other grunts but because you felt that your Mudsdale performed better when there weren’t a thousand eyes watching it. You weren’t the greatest trainer anyway, and most of the time you skipped training to go for a walk with your pokemon. Though you knew that Guzma didn’t understand why you avoided battles, he had silently accepted it after a few months and joined you for your walks whenever time permitted it.

He was the one who had introduced you to Team Skull when he found you a few years ago. You had been alone, not knowing where to go, and since he had always been one to give kids like you a new home he had decided to bring you along. The others gave you a warm welcome and as the weeks passed, you slowly began to feel at home.

But now, you just wanted to leave. It had been a bad idea to join the public training today, not only because you were currently losing but also because you didn’t want to hear the usual “Next time it’ll be better!” or “Don’t worry, you did great.”

When the battle was finally over you rushed to Mudsdale’s side to put it back into its pokeball. “Get some rest,” you whispered. You felt the other grunts watching you as you made your way towards Guzma who sat on the wall that encompassed the training ground.

“I know this was bad,” you sighed as you sat down next to him. He shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. You don’t want to be a trainer – you don’t have to be a trainer. If you just want to hang around with your pokemon and have fun… well, you do you, right?”

You gave him a weak smile. “Yeah,” you said and stared at your black sneakers. It was one of those days where you felt like you didn’t belong here. Like you should be somewhere else because you didn’t fit in with the other grunts who were always loud, cheerful and ready to battle. You on the other hand liked to spend time alone, you sometimes even _needed_ the silence and the loneliness to think about everything and nothing.

You knew that you owed Guzma everything which made your lack in fighting spirit even worse. He would never run away from a battle. You had watched him a few times during training and the way he directed his pokemon was extraordinary. To say that you couldn’t keep up with him, would’ve been an understatement.

And still… he didn’t push you to get better in battles, he didn’t force you to train more. He just accepted you the way you were, and that was one of the main reasons why you loved him so much and why you had decided to stay here, no matter what.

“I’m sorry.”

Guzma turned his head to look at you, his eyebrows slightly raised. “Why?”

You shrugged, still staring at your feet. “I don’t know… Because I lost the battle maybe. I feel like I’m constantly disappointing you because I’m not as good as the others, and-”

“Oh, shut up, will you?,” Guzma interrupted you and gently nudged you with his elbow. “You’re not disappointing me. There’s nothing wrong with being different, especially not here, not with Team Skull. We’re all some kind of outsiders.”

For a second it seemed like he wanted to say something else but when you cocked your head and gave him a questioning look, he stopped you with a wave of his hand. “Nevermind.”

“Come on, tell me.”

Guzma took a deep breath. “You know, kiddo”, he said with a weak smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Maybe you should go. You’re young, you’re brave… you could have an amazing future.”

“How do you know?”

Once again, he nudged you with his elbow. “I believe in you.”

There was a long silence after that. You rested your head on his shoulder as you thought about his words and their meaning. You would have lied if you said that you hadn’t thought about this by yourself in some nights. Yes, it was true, you _could_ leave Team Skull and start a new life, all on your own, but… you didn’t _want_ to. For four years, they had been your family, your friends… your _home_. Guzma was like your father and big brother in one person. He cared about you, so much more than everyone else you had met in the past. Hell, even your real parents hadn’t cared that much. Instead, your mother decided to leave you when you were just five years old, and your father disappeared soon after. You grew up in an orphanage, always alone. And even though the life with Team Skull wasn’t the one you had always imagined, it was a pretty good one. Everyone was there for one another.

And now Guzma tried to make you leave?

You squeezed his hand. Then, you finally opened your mouth to answer. “Believe me when I say that I’m fine with where I am now,” you said slowly and a soft smile began to form on your lips. “I really am. I know you mean it well but… I could never leave you and the others behind. You’re such a big part of my life and I can’t imagine being without you. You’re my father, my brother and my best friend.”

“Well...” Guzma said after a few seconds of silence. It was rare for him to be at a loss for words but somehow, you managed to make him speechless from time to time. Your words… they had touched him. It moved him that you saw him as your best friend, even as a part of your family, and he suddenly felt the urge to hug you.

When he wrapped your arms around you, you buried your face into his shoulder. “Don’t make me leave,” you whispered into the surprisingly soft fabric of his black jacket. You couldn’t imagine your life without him. If he hadn’t found you all these years ago when you ran away from the orphanage, where would you be now?

“Don’t worry, kiddo,” Guzma finally replied and rubbed your back. “You can stay as long as you want to. You’ll… you’ll always have a family here. And I’ll do my best to give you the life you deserve.”


	9. Music was my first love (Piers x reader)

**Original request: **Hi!! I really love your blog and your writing style, you clearly put a lot of work into each request! Could I possibly request a drabble of Piers finding out that his femme s/o is a really talented musician but she hadn't mentioned anything about playing music to him?

  
**Music was my first love – Piers x fem!musician!reader**

When Piers returned from Wyndom after the incident with Chairman Rose he already looked forward to a quiet and peaceful evening with you. There had been enough trouble for the next three years, at least if you asked him, and while he had enjoyed the little adventure he was also glad that it was over now.

The streets of Spikemuth were empty, just a few Team Yell grunts were lounging around in front of shops that had closed down a long time ago. Piers held back a sigh. He knew that Spikemuth had gone to the dogs but he had no idea how to change the city back to its former glory. In a way, his younger sister Marnie and her Gym Challenge had been his only hope.

Lost in his thoughts he fumbled with the keys for a bit before he finally managed to open the door to his small flat. He still couldn’t believe that someone like you agreed to move to Spikemuth just to be with him. You deserved something better than this rundown city and still, you always told him that you were happy as long as he was there with you.

Piers kicked his boots off and rubbed his eyes. The last few days had been exhausting and stressful and all he wanted right now was to curl up on the couch and relax. Then, a soft sound caught his attention. The sound of an acoustic guitar. And it didn’t seem like it was coming from a vinyl.

Curiously, he made his way towards the living room where he kept his guitars. He caught his breath when he saw you sitting there, on the floor, his acoustic guitar on your lap while you played a soft melody.

Piers tilted his head to the side as he watched you. You were humming along while your fingers travelled over the fingerboard, touching just the right cord. Then, you suddenly stopped and reached for a notebook that was lying next to you. Quickly you scribbled something down, humming the same melody once again.

It was only then when Piers realized that you were writing a song. He felt a strange mixture of confusion and excitement when you picked up the guitar again and repeated the chords you had written down. Of course he had noticed that you had a huge interest in all kinds of music but you never told him that you were a musician – hence the confusion. It was strange and beautiful at the same time to watch you sitting there with his guitar while you were completely lost in your own thoughts.

The melody grew more complex as the minutes passed. Occasionally, you put the guitar down to take some more notes. Piers was still completely taken aback. He wondered why you never told him about your music, especially since you often discussed songs together or tried to break down the complex melody of popular songs. At the same time, he asked himself why he never noticed that you _really_ knew what you were talking about.

He cleared his throat to catch your attention. You froze, immediately putting the guitar down before you slowly turned your head to look at the intruder. When you recognized Piers, a smile flashed across your face.

“You never told me that you play music,” he said as he sat down next to you. He tried to take a glance at your notebook but you quickly grabbed it and snapped it shut. You gave him an apologetic look. “Sorry. I’m a bit paranoid when it comes to my songs.”

“Your songs,” he repeated, still a bit dumbfounded because it took him so long to discover that you were a musician. The two of you had been dating for quite a while now and you never mentioned anything about writing your own songs to him. He wasn’t angry though. He just didn’t understand why you never told him.

“Yeah,” you replied, your face slowly staring to heat up. “I… I mostly work on them when I’m alone. That’s when I can focus best.”

Piers cleared his throat once again. “You never told me.”

“I know,” you said and bit your bottom lip. You wished that you could explain why you never told him but the truth was that you didn’t have a specific reason. It just… happened. “I’m sorry,” you continued. “I didn’t mean to lie to you. I just didn’t know how to tell you.”

“I’m not mad,” Piers said and finally managed to crack a smile. “I’m surprised. It’s awesome that you play music. And from what I’ve heard so far, I can tell that you’re really talented too.”

“Thank you,” you mumbled, turning your head away to hide the fact that you were blushing once again. Piers gently nudged you with his elbow. “It’s the truth,” he said. “Now, would you please pick up the guitar again and play something for me? I’d love to hear more.”

You felt a wave of relief washing over you. Piers didn’t mind your secretiveness, even though you expected him to feel a bit offended. But here he was, patiently smiling at you with a curious look in his eyes. “Come on,” he encouraged you. “Play something for me.”

You reached out for the guitar, closed your eyes and began to play again.


	10. Change of heart (Giovanni x reader)

Giovanni x Team Rocket Admin reader. Maybe a mission almost costed the readers life and giovanni is torn up about it? It maybe something that makes giovanni before for their safety.

  
**Change of heart – Giovanni x Team Rocket Admin!reader**

With just a few bounding strides Giovanni crossed the hospital ward of Team Rocket’s HQ. A nurse darted a nervous glance at him when he passed the small reception counter where they kept all the medical records and meds but he didn’t even pay attention to her. He knew where he had to go and he didn’t care at all if someone had a problem with him visiting you. He needed to know how you felt. If you were going to be okay.

Giovanni had never been a man who cared about his subordinates on an emotional level. Yes, they were important and he needed them to keep things ticking over but other than that they were nothing more than pawns – exchangeable and easy to forget. You on the other hand…

He arrived at the door to your hospital room. The fact that they gave you your own room made Giovanni feel uneasy. Usually, smaller wounds and injuries were treated in the more open area in the front of the hospital ward which meant that you must’ve been badly wounded when they brought you here.

Inside your room, he could hear several voices discussing their next steps. He didn’t bother with knocking, and the doctors flinched when he entered the room. “Sir… you can’t be here right now.”

Giovanni raised a hand to stop them from talking. The only thing he could see was you, lying in the hospital bed, your eyes closed and your skin cut and bruised. There was a particularly large bruise right under your left eye and the gash on your cheek looked like it only had stopped bleeding a few moments ago. To your right side, a nurse was busy with patching up a large wound on your upper arm. Your wrist had been placed in a plaster cast.

Giovanni shot a glance at one of the doctors. “How bad is it?”

She avoided his gaze for a few seconds and stayed silent as if she was trying to find the right words. It was more than obvious that she was nervous and while he normally enjoyed making people nervous, he somehow knew that her reaction meant that she had some bad news for him.

“(Y/N)’s injuries are quite serious, sir,” she finally said and bit her bottom lip. “Several broken bones and a spleen rupture which we already took care of but the next few hours will show if (Y/N) will respond to the treatment.”

“Go on.”

“We needed to perform an emergency surgery to stop the internal bleeding. At the moment (Y/N) is still sedated and receives a blood transfusion to compensate for their blood loss. We’re going to check up on them every hour to make sure that their condition is stable,” the doctor explained and gestured towards you. “I can’t say much about the recovery time at the moment but I’m optimistic that (Y/N) will survive this without consequential damages.”

Giovanni nodded. He knew enough about the doctors who worked for him to be sure that they would do everything in their power to nurse you back to health as soon as possible. Still, he felt like he couldn’t leave you there alone. “I need a moment alone with (Y/N),” he said. The doctors and the nurse who had just finished the stitches on your wound darted a look at each other.

“Sir...” the other doctor, a young man who had joined Team Rocket only a few weeks ago, said carefully. “I’m afraid that’s not possible right now. (Y/N) needs rest. But,” he added quickly as he noticed the disgruntled expression on his boss’ face. “You can visit them tomorrow. I… I’m sure they would be quite happy about your company.”

An empty phrase, nothing more. But Giovanni nodded, then glared at the medical staff once more. “Take good care of (Y/N),” he said. It was meant to be a simple order but instead, he somehow managed to make it sound like a threat.

*

Giovanni couldn’t sleep. The last few hours he had tried to distract himself with a book, several tv shows and some paper work but quickly gave up when he realized that his thoughts always trailed off to you. He had never been worried about someone before to this extent, not even his own son, but you were one of the best admins Team Rocket had ever had, and losing you would definitely make things more difficult. You were a brilliant tactician and knew exactly how to motivate the grunts. You often acted like you were one of them but still managed to be respected. They adored you, that was for sure.

With a groan, Giovanni buried his face in his hands. Why did he assign that mission to you? If he hadn’t instructed you to go to Goldenrod City to raid the local Pokemon Day Care to steal the pokemon you wouldn’t have gotten into trouble. You wouldn’t have gotten hurt.

He still had no idea what had happened to you but given the fact that you needed an emergency surgery it must’ve been pretty bad. But as long as you weren’t awake and able to speak, he wouldn’t come to know what had been going on in Goldenrod City.

He felt kinda guilty, as if it was his fault that you were hurt. It was a weird feeling and for a few moments he tried to convince himself that he wasn’t to blame but deep down he knew that he had made a mistake when he sent you off on your own. He should’ve assigned one or two grunts to accompany you, just to make sure that nothing went wrong but instead, he had completely underestimated the situation and put your life at risk without even thinking about it.

Dang, he hated himself right now.

It was only then when he understood that he was so upset because he _cared_ for you – _actually_ cared for you. The realization hit him like a brick. For a second he just sat there and stared into the void. It was the first time that he experienced something like this and it was unsettling and fascinating at the same time. It felt strange that someone could be so important to him.

He began to wonder if he had been able to understand that you meant something to him without your failed mission. If he had ever realized that he actually wanted to be a part of his life. But in the end, it probably didn’t matter. Right now it was way more important that you recovered. Once you felt better the two of you would have enough time to talk about everything. And until then, he promised himself, he would make sure that you had everything you needed.

And he would never let anyone hurt you again.

*

A few weeks had passed since you got hurt on your mission. Your injuries had been bad and you still felt like you got hit by a truck but you got better with every day that passed. The doctors had discharged you from the hospital wing some days ago but you had to promise them to take it slow and rest until you had fully recovered.

Your daily routine was already starting to bore you; you were tired of sitting around the whole time and you wanted to go back to work, just for the sake of doing something. But there was also a part of you who knew that you weren’t ready and that you needed more time to recover, even though you always told the doctors that you were fine when they asked how you felt. The only one who didn’t quite believe you about that was your boss – Giovanni. He seemed to know that you weren’t fine although he never said something about it. But you had noticed how concerned he always looked when you met. He had visited you every other day when you were at the hospital and now, he even stopped by your flat quite frequently to check on you. It still was a bit weird that your boss was so worried about your health but you also had to admit that you didn’t mind his visits at all. It was great that you didn’t need to be alone all the time, even though Giovanni really wasn’t the most entertaining person. He rarely initiated some kind of conversation and when he did, it was usually about work or the mission he had assigned you to.

You knew that he felt bad about the fact that you had gotten hurt during that mission – he was really bad at hiding it, or maybe he didn’t even try to do so when you were around – and whenever he brought that topic up, you reassured him that it wasn’t his fault. You should’ve been more careful, it had been _your_ mistake, not his.

“I’m serious,” you said as he handed you a mug and sat down in your favorite armchair. A great reading spot, really. Also perfect for daydreaming. “What happened wasn’t your fault. I got too incautious and didn’t even notice that something seemed to be weird. I was off guard, that’s why I got hurt. It’s none of your doing.”

Giovanni shook his head, ready to contradict you but there was something about you that stopped him. Maybe it was the fact that you still looked so pale and fragile, even though you always assured him that you were already feeling a lot better. And while it was true that your injuries had started to heal he couldn’t help but worry about you. Perhaps you were trying to downplay the incident and the effect it had on you. He just didn’t understand _why_ you were doing that. Were you trying to impress him? Or were you acting tough because you were afraid that you were going to lose your job if you didn’t get back to work as soon as possible?

Just the mere thought made him frown. He wasn’t going to fire you, even if your recovery took another month or two. You were one of the best admins he had ever had, and his personal feelings had nothing to do with that opinion. They did matter when it came to your wellbeing though. He hated to see you like this and often found himself wishing that there was something he could do to make you feel better. Whenever he saw you giving a wince of pain he felt like someone had punched him right into the face. He felt the urge to protect you from the whole world.

He knew that you didn’t need someone to protect you. You were perfectly fine on your own but still, he wanted to make sure that no one was ever going to hurt you again. He had always been protective of the ones who were important to him, and you weren’t an exception.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t even notice that you were watching him, studying his expression and trying to figure out what he was thinking about. You had always been quite good at reading people but usually, Giovanni hid his emotions and made it nearly impossible to figure out what was going on in his head. But today you could easily see the concern in his eyes, mixed with anger… and some kind of tenderness that you had never noticed before.

You knew that you were staring at him. It wasn’t the first time that you had to admit that he was a good looking man but usually you tried not to think about it too much – he was your boss, after all. Today though, you allowed yourself to admire his features, his eyes, wondering what it would feel like if he hugged you.

Others often thought that he was cruel and ruthless but you knew that there was so much more about it. He could be patient and caring, and he was an attentive listener, not only when it came to you. Sure, he didn’t always show it but he cared about the people who worked for him and treated them with respect and fairness. Well. Most of the time at least.

When you realized that you had started to romance over him you quickly tried to get the thoughts out of your head, especially since it sometimes seemed as if Giovanni could read your mind. Heck, that would be really embarrassing right now.

“Anyways,” you quickly said and put on a smile to hide the confusion you felt in that moment. “What did I miss at work? Did anything exciting happen?”

Giovanni snapped out of his thoughts. For a few seconds, he had no idea what to say but when you raised an eyebrow, he shook his head and replied: “No… nothing’s changed. But you really shouldn’t worry about that. Focus on your recovery, (Y/N), that’s the most important thing right now.”

You sighed. “I know, I know. But it’s so annoying to just sit around and wait for the time to pass every day. I need something to so.”

“You don’t have much company, do you?” he asked in a gentle tone.

You bit your bottom lip. It wasn’t a secret that you had been on your own most of the time after you moved out of your parents’ house. You didn’t have many friends either. In fact, Giovanni was the only one who bothered with visiting you. For a moment, you wondered if he sometimes felt lonely too. Maybe that was the reason why he visited you so often since they had discharged you from the hospital. Maybe he needed some company too.

“No,” you finally said, even though he probably could’ve answered the question himself. “I mean… I visit my parents sometimes but they don’t know what happened on my last mission. I don’t want to worry them. They would freak out if they knew.”  
“Which is totally understandable,” Giovanni said. “Your injuries were quite serious. I… I kinda freaked out too.”

You gave him a baffled look. “You did? Why?”

The expression on his face changed. Now, he no longer looked concerned but rather… nervous. You had never thought that there could be something that ruffled him.

“You could’ve died, (Y/N),” he replied and just the way he said your name was enough to give you goosebumps. “You could’ve died and it would have been my fault. I… listen, I’m going to be completely honest now – I don’t think I could live without you.”

There, he said it, even though he originally planned to keep his feelings for you to himself. He didn’t want you to think that he was head over heels in love with you, especially since he wasn’t really sure about that himself. Maybe he did love you but he still needed some time to figure out what it really meant to love someone.

“Hey,” you mumbled softly, snapping him out of his thoughts once again. “I’m here. I’m not dead.”

Giovanni nodded, giving you a soft smile that made your heart skip a beat. “I know. And I’m incredibly glad about that.”


	11. Baby, it's cold outside (Raihan x reader)

**Original request:** Welcome back! I’d love to see some fluff for Raihan! Maybe Raihan and s/o getting snowed in and the power is out so no social media to help them get through the day? Thanks

  
**Baby, it‘s cold outside – Raihan x reader (drabble)**

Winter was your favorite season. Just sitting by the window with a big cup of hot chocolate and watching the snowflakes falling had something relaxing to it and you looked forward to that time of the year every day. Everything seemed to be so quiet and peaceful when the city was covered in snow.

You let out a soft sigh. Of course winter also had its disadvantages, especially during a storm like this but you enjoyed it nevertheless. There was nothing more cozy than snuggling down into a fluffy blanket and staying at home while the wind outside was howling. Needless to say that your boyfriend, the infamous gym-leader Raihan, had a different opinion. He hated winter – more precisely: snow – with a burning passion. Whenever the weather forecast would mention a snow storm, he would groan and complain about the cold and the amount of snow that would clog the streets. It was no secret that he disliked that kind of weather as much as his pokemon did but you knew that there was a bit more to it than him just being sensitive to cold. It wasn’t unusual that the power went out during snow storms and that meant that Raihan had to stay away from social media for quite a long time – which seemed to be physically impossible for him. You often teased him for being practically glued to his phone and somewhat addicted to social media but Raihan found a witty remark to silence you every time.

Today though… well, things were a bit different. The power had been out since the evening before and while you enjoyed to shut the hectic world out for a bit, Raihan was almost freaking out because he couldn’t update his social media statuses which meant that he probably could lose followers. To you, it seemed like he took things a bit too seriously but you also knew that it was pointless to start an argument about that. He loved social media as much as he enjoyed being in contact with his fans, and a day without power – and therefore wifi – meant that he couldn’t reply to messages. Which actually made him feel bad because he knew how many people sent him messages to ask about pokemon or advice for training, especially since it was kind of an honor to him that they actually chose to ask _him_ instead of the Champ.

You watched him checking his phone once again. “There’s no need to worry about social media right now,” you said softly and reached out for him. “Come here, sit with me. The power is out, and no one will be mad at you when you take a break for a second.”

Raihan groaned but adopted your proposal and sat down next to you. For a second, neither of you said anything while you both stared out of the window, watching the snowflakes twirling in the wind before they fell to the ground.

“I don’t know why you love weather like this,” Raihan finally said and cringed. “It gets dark really early and it’s cold, and-”

“It’s cozy,” you interrupted him after playfully slapping him with the end of your blanket. “And romantic. And it gives me the opportunity to spend some time with you without your phone buzzing every five seconds.”

He gave you a flash of his brightest smile and shifted a bit, so he could sit closer to you. Then he wrapped his arms around you before pressing a soft kiss to your temple. You could feel the warmth of his body, even through the fabric of your blanket, and leaned into his touch when he started to caress your cheek with his fingertips. “We really didn’t spend much time with each other the past few weeks,” he admitted, and you couldn’t help but smile. “See? And that’s why that blackout is a good thing. I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” he replied. “And it looks like I’m not going anywhere today and my phone is practically useless without wifi, so… any ideas what we could do?”

You snuggled closer to him and closed your eyes, listening to the familiar sound of his heartbeat. “Hm,” you hummed in response. “Let’s just stay like this for a while, okay?”

“As you wish, sweetheart. But first…” he said and winked at you as he reached out for his phone. “Let me take a selfie.”


	12. The Lord of Darkness (Grimsley x reader)

** Original ** ** request:  ** Hi! If it's possible can I request something (whichever is easier for you to do) like a Persephone and Hades AU with Grimsley and his S/O? ****

** The Lord of Darkness – Grimsley x reader (greek mythology!AU) **

When you woke up, everything around you was dark, a clear sign that the morning was still far away. You tried to stifle a yawn as you rolled over, expecting to find your husband sound asleep next to you but much to your surprise, the other side of the bed was empty. The blankets were neatly folded and the pillow still fluffed up, almost as if no one had touched it yet. 

It wasn’t unusual that he went to bed late, given the fact that the dead were always restless. He felt their concerns, their fears and hopes, and even after all these centuries, it still overwhelmed him sometimes, resulting in him wandering around the realm to take his mind off everything. In some nights, he didn’t sleep at all. 

Tiredly, you sat up and rubbed your face. Usually, you would have just tried to go back to sleep but the fact that Grimsley was still awake worried you. Over the past few days, he barely had taken a break. He blamed it on the many petitions the dead brought to his attention but deep down, you knew that there had to be another reason for his strange behavior. It felt so out of character for him to not even leave you a note to reassure you that he was fine and to explain that he just needed some time for himself, like he normally did. 

You got up and put on a dressing gown over your pajamas to shield you from the low temperatures of the night. The fireplaces in the palace would only be lightened again in the early morning hours, so the rooms were quite chilly now. Still, every room was a piece of art. 

Since you came here for the first time almost three years ago – no, since he tricked you into coming here by making irresistible promises and reassuring you that you could return home anytime – you had learned that the underworld was just as pretty as the world of the living. Different, yes, and a bit strange sometimes but beautiful nevertheless. As the deity of spring, you missed the sunlight and the flowers but the underworld was much less barren and dark than you expected it to be. And soon after your arrival, you had realized that the dead downright adored you which made the whole situation a lot more enjoyable. It was nice to know that they needed you. You were the queen they had longed for over the centuries; you were the one who listened to their supplications and tried your best to help them when Grimsley couldn’t do so. 

_ Grimsley _ . 

Just the thought of him was enough to make you smile. It still felt weird to think of him as your husband, especially since you had told him that you were never going to stay with him when you first met. But now, things were different. You had tried to suppress your feelings but as the time went by, you had quickly fallen for him and his charms. He was the one who made this place feel like home. And recently, you really worried about him. 

After slipping into a pair of shoes you made your way down the seemingly endless hallways. You had a vague suspicion where Grimsley was since you had been here long enough to learn everything about his favorite places. He loved the library and the copious gardens that surrounded the palace but whenever he felt sad, he usually went to the back balcony that overlooked a large portion of the Elysian fields. He always said that it made him feel calm to be there. 

As you expected, he was there, leaning against the balustrade and staring into the distance. Quietly, you stepped behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist. “Come to bed, love,” you mumbled. “It’s late.”

Grimsley shook his head, his gaze still glued to some point in the far distance. “The dead need guidance. Something happened that upset them.” His voice was filled with concern but there was something else, too. Something you couldn’t quite put your finger on. 

“I understand,” you said. “But you need to rest. I’m sure everyone here would understand if you took a break for a few hours. I’ve heard that even the god of the dead needs to sleep sometimes.”

He didn’t reply – another habit of his you got used to over the past few months. Grimsley wasn’t really a talkative person, probably because he had been alone for so long, and you still were quite proud that you actually managed to get him to talk more, at least to you. 

For a few moments, the two of you stood there in silence, dwelling on your own thoughts as you watched the Elysian fields. Once again, you admired the peaceful atmosphere that surrounded the palace. Everything seemed to be so calm and soothing. 

“You know that winter will be over soon,” Grimsley finally spoke.

You let out a quiet sigh. “Yes.”

So, that was what bothered him – the fact that you had to leave soon, all because of his arrangement with your mother to convince her to let you stay with him: six months each year, during fall and winter time, you were allowed to stay in the underworld but for the rest of the year, you had to return to Mount Olympus and your mother. 

You knew that she missed you, and you also understood that the living needed you during springtime but a part of you didn’t want to leave at all. Each year, it got a bit harder to go back home. But since Grimsley would never break his side of the bargain, you didn’t have a choice anyway.

“I hate to let you go,” he said, his voice barely louder than a whisper this time. For a second, you closed your eyes, indulging in the feelings his words prompted, before you tightened your hug a bit. “I love you,” you replied. “And I promise I will always come back to you.”


	13. Strange but special (Bede x telekinetic!reader)

**Original request:** Hiya! How about a little drabble with Bede where he finds out that his s/o has telekinetic abilities, and she's kind of afraid/mortified that he found out because she's been heavily shunned by her family because of it. She's just really afraid of losing him over it. I apologize if this is kind of a weird request, but thank you in advance! 

**  
Strange but special – Bede x telekinetic!reader **

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

His voice was calm but you knew him well enough to understand that he was upset. More than that, even. You could tell that he felt like you betrayed him ,just by looking into his eyes, and a part of you could easily understand why – you had lied to him for almost three years now, hiding your true powers from him. You knew that he felt like you didn’t trust him enough but that was only a part of the problem. It wasn’t only about trust. It was also about the fact that most people chose to stay away from you once they discovered that you were… well, quite different. Some of them had even called you abnormal and told you to get some professional help before you hurt someone, and after a few incidents like that you decided to keep your telekinetic abilities a secret. You barely used them anymore, even though it literally hurt to suppress your powers but you couldn’t think of any other way to hide them. It was the best you could to, both for you and also the people close to you that your powers remained a secret. You were tired of scaring people away, especially when they were important to you. Like Bede.

You knew that he still waited for an answer but you felt like you couldn’t form a proper sentence right now. You even had difficulties with breathing, and there was a way too familiar pain in your head, right behind your forehead. It was already hard to suppress your powers but it was even harder in a situation like this when you felt completely overwhelmed by your feelings. The mixture of fear, sadness and embarrassment was almost impossible to ignore but you knew that you needed to calm down before your powers took over you and caused something terrible to happen.

Bede was still standing there, quietly watching you as you fought an inner battle with yourself. Your lips were pressed together, forming a thin line, and you clenched your fists as you focused on something only you could see and feel.

He knew that it probably had been a stupid idea to confront you about your telekinetic abilities out of the blue but when he saw you using them a few days ago he immediately knew that he couldn’t act like nothing had happened. He needed to understand what was going on. And why you decided to hide your powers from him.

Bede felt like he should say something, maybe even try to calm you down but as he took a step towards you, you raised your hands, signalizing him to stay way from you. When you shook your head and looked at him, he held his breath for a few seconds. There was so much emotion in your eyes… sadness, insecurity, but most prominently – fear. You were afraid, he just couldn’t tell _why_. 

“(Y/N),” he quietly said and reached out for you once again. “Talk to me. I beg you.”

You shook your head, tears welling up in your eyes. You never wanted him to find out. Why hadn’t you been more careful? If you hadn’t thought that he was still at the gym you surely wouldn’t have used your powers to get that dang cookie jar from the top shelf in the kitchen. You would’ve used a chair, like everybody else. But you hadn’t noticed that he came home earlier on that day. You still felt like an idiot for not realizing that he was watching you using your powers. Now Bede, the only person who was still with you after everyone else left, knew that you were a freak.

Even your parents had been freaking out when they discovered that their child could move stuff around with nothing more than the power of your mind, and as you grew older they started to avoid your company more and more. You hadn’t understood it back then but a few years ago you realized that they were afraid of you because they didn’t understand your powers. They were the first people you lost because of your abilities. And now, you were going to lose Bede too, just because you hadn’t been more careful about using your powers.

“(Y/N),” Bede whispered again. “I don’t know what’s going on, please talk to me. Are you okay? Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

You took a deep,  shaking breath. Then, you forced yourself to look him right into the eyes. “You can promise me that you’re not going to leave when I tell you the whole truth about myself. About… about my telekinetic powers.”

You knew that it was not fair to force him to make a promise like this without even knowing what you were going to tell him but you needed reassurance that he wasn’t going to run away after he found out the truth. Otherwise you didn’t know if you really had the strength to share one of your deepest secrets with him.

Bede frowned. “Why would I leave you?”

“Because that’s what everyone else did,” you replied, your voice barely louder than a whisper. “Because everyone thinks that I’m a freak and that it’s not safe to be around me. And I… I don’t want to lose you too, so please promise to stay with me, no matter what happens.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Bede said, still frowning. “Nothing you’ll tell me is making me leave you, (Y/N). I promise. Now, please tell me what’s going on. Why didn’t you tell me about your powers earlier?”

You sighed and gestured towards the couch. “Sit down with me,” you suggested and somehow managed to crack a smile. “Listen,” you then continued. “I never told you about it because I was afraid. Everyone who knew about it left me sooner or later, and even my parents avoided me once they understood that there wasn’t… you know, a cure for my powers. They wanted me to be like everyone else and when I couldn’t meet their expectations they shunned me. Everyone, including them, treated me like I was a freak, like I was dangerous – and when I met you I knew that I had to keep my powers a secret because I couldn’t risk losing you too.”

There was a long silence then. Bede stared down to the floor, trying to figure out what to answer. It was hard to think of something that wouldn’t make you assume that he was going to break up with you but still, he had to be honest. “Okay,” he finally said. “First: I wasn’t mad or scared when I found out about your powers. I was… disappointed because you didn’t trust me enough to tell me the truth. I have always been honest with you, (Y/N), and… I don’t know, I kinda assumed that you were honest as well. I get why you didn’t tell me, I really do, but… it’s still hard to accept.”

You could feel tears welling up in your eyes. He was going to break his promise, you could almost sense it. But then, he reached out and squeezed your hand, and the entire world was standing still when he smiled at you and said: “I’m not going to leave you, sweetheart. I just wanted you to understand how I feel about all this. It’s… it’s just a lot to process right now. I mean, you have telekinetic abilities! I never even imagined that something like this could exist – and here you are, telling me that you have supernatural powers. That’s just… wow.”

“You’re not afraid?”

“No! Why would I be?” Bede smiled. “You may be kinda strange, (Y/N), but you’re also something special. You don’t need to pretend that you’re someone else when I’m around, not anymore. Your powers are hella awesome.”

“You’re… you’re really staying with me?”

He couldn’t help but laugh when he saw the utter disbelief, mixed with confusion in your eyes. “Yes,” he said, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to your forehead. “I love you, and not even the fact that you’re some kind of superhuman can’t change that. As long as you want to have me around I’ll be here.”

You smiled, leaning in for another kiss. “You’ll have to stay forever then.”

“Very well,” Bede mumbled, his lips brushing against yours ever so slightly. “Forever sounds perfect to me.”


	14. Almost like being in love (Lance x reader)

**Original requests:** My request was, Lance X reader when she's a promising trainer (cyndaquil starter if you do specific details) and he's mentoring her, sorta helping her train herself and her Pokemon, and he falls for her. Thanks! / Hi! Seeing as requests are open, is it okay if I request a sequel to the Lance X reader mentor fic you just wrote? I thought it was really sweet and I want to know if they get together, and how!?

__

**Almost like being in love – Lance x reader**

“Very good.” Lance nodded in approval as you turned around to face him. Your cheeks were red, and your hair was a mess but he had never seen you smile as brightly as you did right now.

He had been mentoring you for  over twelve months now . You had already been a promising trainer when you asked him to train you but now, you had grown into  a strong and  fierce person who could break through all obstacles if you just wanted to.  There was nothing that could stop you and your Typhlosion – at least in his opinion.  You had won almost every training battle he had scheduled for you, and while you still hadn’t beaten him, he was sure that you would be able to accomplish even that in the near future. 

“You made great progress recently,” Lance continued, trying to fight back the urge to smile at you when your eyes lit up with joy. You always reacted like that when he complimented you – one of the main reasons why he did it more often now. He just loved to see you happy; he adored the way you smiled and how you always tried your best, no matter the circumstances. You were exactly that kind of person Lance wanted in his life. As a friend. As a partner, maybe. 

He still wasn’t sure about that. It almost seemed like things would get more and more complicated with every day that passed, no matter how hard he tried to figure out what you actually meant to him.  Yes, he liked you, and sometimes he even thought that he might  _love_ you but he couldn’t help but wonder if he only felt that way because you spent so much time together. It was inevitable to grow fond of a person when you  saw them four or five hours every day for a whole year.  But did that really mean that he  _loved_ you? Lance had no idea. 

Y ou had noticed the worried expression on his face, and your heart sank. Over the past few weeks you had often  asked yourself if  you would continue to see each other once he felt like there was nothing left he could teach you.  It was hard to admit but you really didn’t want to lose him. He had grown on you more and more, and sometimes you even thought about him when he wasn’t around, wondering what he was up to in that moment.  Even though you tried to keep your distance you couldn’t deny that Lance was one of the most important  persons in your life, and you weren’t ready to let him go. 

You cleared your throat. “So,” you said, trying to dispel the oppressive silence between the two of you. “What are we going to do next? Should I challenge one of the Gym Leaders?”

It was easier to talk about something like this than wondering what the future would bring, so Lance quickly replied: “It won’t be much of a challenge for you.”

“Thank you,” you mumbled and turned your head away because you could already feel your cheeks heating up with both joy and embarrassment. You still hadn’t got used to the fact that he considered you to be a strong trainer, especially since he had always acted like there was no hope for you when he had started mentoring you. Now you knew that it had been his way to motivate you.

Once again, Lance found himself admiring you.  At this point, he might’ve not be sure what it meant that his heart skipped a beat every so often when he saw you but he was hell-bent to find out. 

*

Three weeks had passed since Lance told you that there was nothing more he could teach you. “I can’t teach you what kind of trainer you want to be,” he had said when you insisted that he needed to continue mentoring you. “That’s something you need to figure out on your own, (Y/N). You’re ready to go out there and explore the world.”

You knew that he was right about that but still, it felt weird that you wouldn’t see each other every day from now on. You weren’t exactly sure _why_ – but you missed him.

You still continued your training, strictly sticking to the schedule Lance had suggested and you actually made great progress in a short period of time but it just wasn’t the same if you couldn’t share your success with Lance.

Sometimes you called him, raving about your dreams and telling him about the things you had already achieved, and while he always seemed to be genuinely happy for you, you weren’t really sure if he really meant it. One of the many reasons why you couldn’t help but feel sad as soon as the call ended.

It was strange, and you wondered if he maybe felt the same. If he missed you too – or if he had already moved on, if he was going to forget you sooner or later. You weren’t completely sure why but your heart dropped every time when you thought about that.

Maybe, you mused, it was because his friendship was important to you, or maybe because you never thought about losing him before. You had always thought that he would be a part of your life forever, even if it sounded  completely pathetic and cheesy. The thought that he  could possibly  erase you from his memory hurt, and you quickly shook your head to get rid of these thoughts.

You didn’t have time to regret bygone times, not if you still wanted to become a better trainer; a trainer who was strong enough to collect all the badges and challenge the Elite Four – and Lance – one day.

But you couldn’t focus on the training today. Your mind constantly wandered off, forcing you to think about the Champ again. With a frustrated groan, you sat down on the stub of a tree and raked your fingers through your hair. Typhlosion eyed your curiously as you kicked at a rock in frustration, watching it dashing against a nearby tree.

“He still distracts me,” you told your pokemon and sighed. “And he’s not even here. Isn’t that the dumbest thing you have ever heard?”

Typhlosion made a noise, either to agree with you or to remind you that you originally came to this clearing to train You decided to take it as an agreement and continued. “I really should stop wondering if he would be satisfied with our progress. He said he didn’t want to mentor me any longer, so it doesn’t matter what he thinks – right?”

Your pokemon huffed as if it could understand perfectly what you were trying to say, and a smile flashed across your face. “I know, I know. I shouldn’t rack my brain about that. I mean it’s not like I need his opinion to be happy…”

But was that even the truth? If you didn’t need him to be happy, why couldn’t you stop thinking about him?

The next second you felt like the scales fell from your eyes. And suddenly you knew exactly what you were going to do next.

*

Lance was exhausted and annoyed when he finally got home. The day had been incredibly stressful – first, he had to meet up with some Gym leaders to discuss the newest challengers; afterwards he needed to take care of some issues with Team Rocket, and the afternoon had been filled with paperwork and a training session with Karen who had spent at least forty-five minutes with complaining about trainers who didn’t bother with developing an individual style of battling. Usually, Lance didn’t mind her rambling but today it had been getting on his nerves pretty quickly.

He still felt like his head was going to explode – a dead sure sign that he needed some rest and a cup of coffee.

Originally, he had planned to call you as soon as he got home but right now, he didn’t have the energy to talk to anyone.

Lance made his way into the kitchen, rummaging around the cabinets for some coffee beans, just to hit his head a second later. With a frustrated sigh, he closed the upper cabinet door and rubbed the back of his head. That was just what he needed after a day like that.

T en minutes later, he  sat on the small balcony at the back of his apartment, a coffee mug in his hands. It was a mild evening and a gentle breeze ruffled his hair as Lance watched the clouds passing by –  a grea t  method to take his mind off things after a stressful day.  It didn’t help with stopping him from thinking about you. 

He had seen the  disappointment in your eyes when he had told you that he wouldn’t be your mentor any longer but even now, a couple of weeks later, he  hadn’t figured out the reason for your frustration.  Sometimes he mused if it was because you feared to lose him as a friend but that was utter nonsense.  He never thought about breaking off contact with you,  not even for a second and especially not now when he was finally sure that he really  developed feelings for you somewhere along the line. 

Lance took a sip from his coffee.  It had taken him a while to figure out what you meant to him and he still wasn’t sure whether he should tell you or just keep quiet  about it.  There was no way he’d discuss stuff like that on the phone but since both of you had been pretty busy over the past couple of weeks, there hadn’t been an opportunity to meet up with each other, and as the time passed he felt more and more insecure if you wanted to see him after all. 

H e was still wondering about his next move when the ringing of the doorbell snapped him out of his thoughts.  For a second, he didn’t move. He even considered pretending not to be at home because he really didn’t want to see anyone today but just a moment later, the  uninvited visitor rang the bell once again, and he finally got up to answer the door.

H e had already prepared a polite speech to dismiss the visitor but when he opened the door and came face to face with you, he felt like he lost the ability to form proper sentences. You were completely out of breath, maybe because you had to take the stairs up to his apartment since the elevator was out of order again, but as soon as you saw him, your face lit up. 

And then, before he even had the chance to say something, you threw your arms around him and pressed your lips to his in an unexpected, yet  long-awaited kiss.  Your lips felt soft against his, just as he  imagined they would  be,  and  he  gently  cupped your face with his hands. 

There was a long silence afterwards.

“I should have done that a lot sooner,” you finally admitted with a sheepish grin. Lance laughed, closing the door behind you. “Yeah. But given the fact that I didn’t make a move either I guess we’re even.”

“Accepted,” you said. “If you kiss me again.”

“That’s manageable,” he mumbled, his breath ghosting over your face as he leaned in to brush his lips against yours once again.


	15. Patience (Leon x reader)

**Original request:** Patience (guns n roses) w Leon please? 

  
**Patience – Leon x fem!reader (songfic)**

_ Shed a tear ‘cause I’m missin’ you _

_ I’m still alright to smile _

_ Girl, I think about you every day now. _

_ Was a time when I wasn’t sure  _

_ But you set my mind at ease _

_ There is no doubt you’re in my heart now.  _

Leon had never felt like this before. His previous relationships were nothing compared to the feelings he had for you now, and maybe that was because everything seemed to be a lot more complicated. He often thought about it, wondering if it had been the right decision to take things slow with you. 

Usually, Leon wasn’t really known for his patience. He often rushed things and though he never dove head first into a new relationship, he often felt overwhelmed in the first few days or even weeks. He just wasn’t used to have someone around all the time, and most of his ex-partners had complained that he didn’t spend enough time with them. He knew that he often neglected his private life because of his duties as the Galarian champ but he was absolutely sure that someone who really wanted to be with him would understand and accept it without getting worked up over it. 

He wasn’t exactly sure why but a part of him was convinced that you were the one he had been searching for such a long time. Just the way his heart skipped a beat whenever he saw you reassured him that his feelings for you were genuine and that he definitely wanted you in his life. And because he didn’t want to risk losing you by rushing things again, he had suggested that the both of you took it slow before committing to a relationship with each other. 

Sometimes, he hated himself for it. You were always on his mind, no matter if he tried to focus on some paperwork or if he met with his brother Hop for lunch. He barely could do anything without seeing something that reminded him of you, and on some days, he missed you so much that it almost hurt him physically. But he also knew that it had been the right decision to be patient for a little while longer. 

_ I sit here on the stairs _

_ ‘cause I’d rather be alone _

_ If I can’t have you right now, I’ll wait dear _

_ Sometimes I get so tense but I can’t speed up the time _

_ But you know, love, there’s one more thing to consider _

__

With a quiet sigh, Leon sat down on the stairs right in front of his house and tilted his head up to look at the sky. His brother had a few friends over to celebrate his birthday, and even out here, Leon could hear the noise of the party. They had invited him to celebrate with them but somehow, the crowd just made him realize how lonely he felt without you by his side, so he had declined their offer with a smile and went outside to get a few minutes for himself. 

That night, the stars were absolutely beautiful, and he caught himself desperately wishing that you could be here with him right now. But you had left the town a few days ago to help Sania with her research, so he couldn’t even invite you to come over. Maybe he should call you instead, just to hear your voice for a few minutes and reassure you that he was still here, that he was still waiting for you. Maybe he would even tell you how much he missed you. 

The next second, he found himself wondering if you missed him too. And before he even knew what he was doing he had already reached out for his cellphone and flicked through the contacts. When he saw your name on the screen, a brief smile flashed over his face. Then, before he could change his mind, he pressed the button to call you.

_ Said “Woman, take it slow and things will be just fine” _

_ You and I’ll just use a little patience _

_ Said “sugar, take the time ‘cause the lights are shining bright” _

_ You and I’ve got what it takes to make it.  _

__

When you finally picked up the phone, your voice sounded a little breathless. “Hello?”

“Hey,” Leon replied softly. For a few seconds, you remained silent but then you finally let out a quiet laugh. “Leon. Hey. How are you?”

He closed his eyes and sighed again. “I don’t know,” he said. Then, after a short moment of hesitation he added, “I think I miss you.”

“You _think_ you miss me?” you repeated. Even through the phone, it was obvious that you were smiling, and Leon couldn’t help but smile too. “I most definitely miss you. It’s – it’s just that things feel weird when you’re not here.”

He heard you taking a deep breath. When you spoke again, the tone of your voice was soft, almost tender. “I know,” you said. “And I miss you too.”

_ You missed him _ . He couldn’t exactly explain why but just knowing that you missed him too made him feel better instantly. His smile grew a bit wider. “When you get home… how about diner? I mean, we probably have a lot to talk about; you need to tell me about your trip and-“

“Is that a date?” you interrupted him. 

Still smiling, Leon replied, “Yeah. Just you and me.”

“Well… I guess, in that case I have to return soon.”


	16. You're enough (Avery x reader)

**Original request:** Hi there, could I request something in relation to the song prompt list? Perhaps 38 with Avery? I rarely see works with him in it hehe. Thanks a bunch! (Prompt 38: You’re too wrapped up in your self-doubt.)

  
  


**You’re enough – Avery x reader **

“ _You're not good enough.”_

The words kept echoing in his head. He had heard them countless times, over and over again until he couldn't help but believe them. He was nothing but a failure, a disappointment for his whole family who had always been proud of their line of ancestors. They were widely known psychics, triumphant gym-leaders and overall successful people who never gave up, no matter how complicated or hard the situation was.

Avery, on the other hand, sought refuge in flight as soon as he was old enough to make his own decisions. He knew that they talked about him behind his back; he knew that they thought he disgraced his family with his lack of skills. They had used to put him under pressure with every single word, every single action – until he had been old enough to break away.

Now, he lived the life _he_ wanted, training at a pace that he was comfortable with. And even though he got better and better with every day that passed, Avery still couldn't get these words out of his head. 

“ _You're not good enough. You need to train harder.”_

His parents' voices haunted him, their words replaying in his head every day, no matter how hard he tried to forget them. He knew that he needed to move on. But on some days, he almost felt like he was stuck in a time warp, condemned to relive his childhood time and again.

With a quiet sigh, Avery buried his face in his hands. Why was it so hard to move on? Why couldn't he just carry on with his life, like everyone else did?

“Hey.”

Your soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts. When he looked up he saw you standing in the doorway, eying him with a strange mixture of concern and curiosity. “Is everything okay?”

Avery shrugged. Then, a few seconds later, he shook his head. “Not really.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” you asked, already on your way to sit down next to him. He was curled up on the couch but moved over without hesitation to make some space for you. “I don't know,” he said and tried to crack a smile. “It's no big deal, really. I shouldn't even worry about it, I guess.”

You reached out and put your hand on his knee. “If it upsets you,” you said quietly, “it _is_ a big deal. I understand if you don't want to talk about it and I respect your decision but if you change your mind... I'm always here for you. Okay?”

He didn't answer right away. The two of you had discussed his childhood countless times and every time, you had told him that it was alright to be upset about the things his parents said to him but that he needed to overcome the pressure they had put on him. He knew that you were right. But he also knew that it wasn't that simple.

“It's about your parents, isn't it?” you asked softly, and when he gave you a surprised look, you added, “you always have that expression on your face when you think about them. You're quite easy to read, my dear.”

Avery chuckled. You were the only one who ever said that about him. Everyone else always told him that he was an overly complicated person.

You smiled and reached out to grab his hand, intertwining your fingers. “I know that these things still bother you. But you can't change what they said to you, you can't change what happened between you and your parents.”

“I know.”

“You're too wrapped up in your self-doubt, Avery,” you told him, the tone of your voice almost tender. “You still believe that they were right with everything they said and I think that's the reason why it's so hard for you to move on.”

Avery shrugged, even though your words hit the nail right on the head.

Gently squeezing his hand, you leaned in to press a soft kiss to his forehead. “You're enough, Avery,” you reassured him. “I know they always tried to tell you otherwise but it's true. You're enough.”


	17. Call me maybe (Hop x reader)

**Original request:** Maybe prompt 26 for Hop, suites him the best. (Prompt: 26. They get your attention and return your phone that fell out of your pocket.)

**Call me maybe – Hop x reader**

The day had been an absolute disaster so far. First, you had overslept because your alarm didn't go off and therefore, you had to rush to your breakfast date with your best friend, then the waiter had accidentally spilled your smoothie over your favorite shirt and now, you were stuck in an overcrowded shop, trying to get some groceries before you could finally go home and curl up on the sofa until the day was over.

With a quiet sigh, you grabbed a few chocolate bars and put them in your cart. On some days, only sweets could help to make you feel better. When you turned around to make your way to the fruit and vegetable section of the store, a woman bumped into you, making you tumble a few steps backwards. She gave you an impatient look, almost as if she expected an apology from you but you just sighed again and pushed past her. You weren't in the mood to argue with anyone today.

“Hey you!” you suddenly heard a voice behind you. When you turned around you saw a young man squeezing past the other people to get to you. He had dark hair and bright, friendly eyes, and his lips were curled into a sincere smile.

“You dropped this,” he said and stretched out his arm, your phone in his hand. The screen was shattered in some places put other than that, it seemed to be in undamaged condition. Thank goodness. If there was one thing you couldn't afford right now it was a new phone.

“Thank you,” you said, a small smile flashing over your face. “I didn't even notice that it fell out of my pocket.”

He handed your phone to you. “You're lucky no one stepped on it. I'm Hop, by the way.”

“(Y/N),” you replied, shaking his outstretched hand. He was cute, you couldn't deny that, but a quiet voice in the back of your head warned you that you knew absolutely nothing about him. And on a day like that... well, who knew what kind of plans he had.

_Don't be silly_ , you told yourself. _He's just trying to be nice. He gave back my phone._

Hop was still smiling at you, his eyebrows slightly raised, and it was only then when you noticed that you were still holding his hand. “Sorry,” you said, quickly letting go.

He shook his head. “Nothing to be sorry about.”

For a few moments, the two of you just stood there, smiling awkwardly at each other. Eventually, Hop cleared his throat. “So, now that you got your phone back... maybe we could exchange numbers?” He bit his bottom lip, almost as if he wasn't sure about his suggestion but now it was too late to take the words back anyway. “I mean, only if you want to, of course.”

You couldn't help but smile. There was something about him that made you want to see him again, maybe in a setting where you could actually talk to each other without blocking the aisles in the store. So, without thinking twice, you reached into your pocket, pulled out a piece of paper and a manky looking pen and scribbled your phone number right next to the old shopping list.

Hop beamed at you. “Thank you.”

“See you soon,” you replied, hoping that he didn't notice the hopeful undertone in your voice. He nodded, still smiling. “Definitely. I'd say let's go and grab a coffee together but I really need to get some groceries now, or else I will starve to death.”

You chuckled. “Oh no, that would be a shame.”

“I know.” He winked at you. “Bye for now, (Y/N).”

You watched him as he made his way through the crowd, a bit lost in your thoughts until an elderly couple asked you if you could maybe step aside because they couldn't get to the shelf. “He seemed to be a nice young man,” the old lady said while her husband collected a variety of chocolate bars and cookies, probably for their grandchildren.

You smiled. “Yes.”

Twenty minutes later, you were finally done with your shopping. You had just left the store after bagging your groceries when your phone beeped to notify you of a new message. You rummaged through your backpack, searching for the device. You didn't know the number that showed up on your display but you knew immediately who had sent the message. It contained of only three words: “Call me maybe?”

You laughed. Maybe this day wasn't so bad, after all. 


	18. White Christmas (Gordie x reader)

**Original request:** Hey! Could you do a drabble for Gordie×f!Reader with the 7 prompts from The December Christmas Prompts?

(Prompt: 7. “Hey, it’s snowing!”)

**White Christmas – Gordie x reader**

“I think that's it,” you said as Gordie, your long-term boyfriend entered the living room, two boxes filled with Christmas decorations in his arms. He let out a relieved sigh, putting the boxes next to the others he had gotten from the attic. “Thank goodness.”

This morning, you had decided that it was finally time to decorate your house for Christmas, especially since you had already bought a tree a few days ago. It had been almost impossible for Gordie to find the perfect spot for the tree since you couldn't decide where it looked best but now that you finally decided to put it in the corner of your living room, you were full of enthusiasm to decorate it.

You handed a smaller box filled with Christmas tree ornaments to Gordie who carefully set it down on the coffee table to sort through the mess. “You sure you want this thing on our tree?” he asked and held up a tiny gingerbread man with sparkling detailing. “It's horrendous.”

“It's not,” you replied immediately. True, the gingerbread man wasn't the most beautiful decoration you had ever seen but you had loved that thing when you were a child. To put in onto your tree was your own personal holiday tradition. “And yes, I want it on our tree. Put it somewhere I can see it.”

“Your wish is my command, (Y/N),” Gordie sighed and trotted over to the tree. With a frown, he stared at the little gingerbread man. It looked awful but as long as it made you happy, he was okay with it.

When he turned around, his gaze settled on the window, and a soft smile flashed over his face.

“Look,” he said quietly and waved you nearer. “It's snowing.”

You stepped closer, peeking out of the window. Gordie was right; the snow was falling in fluffy white flakes, slowly piling up on the floor to create an even, untouched blanket. You couldn't help but smile. “Finally.”

Gordie knew how you felt about spending the holidays without having snow; he knew how much you loved long walks through the winter wonderland, how much you enjoyed the peace and quiet that set in when the world was covered in snow. To you, Christmas without snow just wasn't the same.

He sneaked an arm around your waist and pulled you close to him. “Happy holidays, love,” he mumbled. You hummed in response, snuggling up to him as you watched the snowflakes twirling around in the wind.


	19. Mr. Grinch (Cyrus x reader)

**Original request:** 6 from the Christmas list for Cyrus, if that’s okay. (Prompt: 6. “You know I hate Christmas shopping.”)

**Mr. Grinch – Cyrus x reader**

Everything around you was bright and cheerful. The windows and doors of the shops were decorated with flashing fairy lights and artfully arranged fir sprigs with ribbons in red or white. It looked festive and appealing; yet, your boyfriend Cyrus stumped around next to you as if you had just forced him to go on a trip to hell and back.

“You know I hate Christmas shopping,” he grumbled when you gave him yet another disapproving look. You clicked your tongue. “I said you could stay at home if you didn't want to come with me.”

You didn't have to look at him to know that he was rolling his eyes right now. “Sorry that I want to spend time with you.”

“Oh come on, you know I didn't mean it like that,” you replied and nudged him with your elbow. “I'm happy that you agreed to come with me but if you really hate the holiday season so much I don't understand why you didn't want to stay at home while I get the presents.”

Cyrus let out a deep sigh. His face was mostly covered by his dark gray scarf but you could see a hint of remorse in his eyes. Still, he didn't say anything. Instead, he turned away and pretended to inspect the shop window of a bookstore.

Now it was your turn to roll your eyes but underneath your scarf, you couldn't help but smile. You knew that Cyrus wasn't the biggest Christmas fan and it somehow moved you that he agreed to accompany you while you did your Christmas shopping, although he really despised overly crowded places. The only thing he liked about the holidays was probably the food: candied almonds, fruit skewers covered in chocolate, baked apples... Before your first holidays together you had no idea that Cyrus was someone who had a sweet tooth.

Once again, you nudged him with your elbow. “Hey. You know that I love to spend time with you,” you said softly and stepped behind him to wrap your arms around his waist. “And I'm glad that I don't have to buy the presents on my own.”

Cyrus huffed but the way he leaned into your touch showed you that he wasn't really upset. You knew that he was simply trying to maintain his unapproachable bad-boy-attitude, just like he always did when you were out in public. You were the only one who was allowed to look past his facade.

You got on your tiptoes and rested your chin on his shoulder for a few seconds before quickly pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch,” you whispered into his ear, oddly satisfied when you noticed how his pale cheeks turned into a soft rose color. It made you quite proud that you were one of the few people who could put a man like Cyrus off his stride with a simple action like that.

For a few moments, the two of you just stood there, indulging in each others' presence and lost in your own thoughts. While you mused about the presents you should get for your friends and your family, Cyrus wondered why he disliked the holiday season so much. Maybe it was because he never had a great Christmas time when he was younger; he never experienced the wonderful holidays everyone around him talked about. Or perhaps the reason was a lot simpler than that: perhaps he just didn't allow himself to get into a festive mood, to enjoy the time he could spend with the people he loved. Or maybe it was a mixture of both.

He knew that it wasn't fair to act like he didn't care about any of this, especially when he was around you. You tried not to show it but he realized how much his grouchiness bothered you during the holidays. And if there was one thing he couldn't stand it was to make you upset.

“I'm sorry,” he finally said, his voice barely louder than a whisper. “I didn't mean to spoil the mood. I know how much you love Christmas.”

“I do,” you agreed. A grin flashed over your face. “But Christmas shopping _really_ is the worst part of it.”

  
  



	20. Winter Wonderland (Giovanni x reader)

**Original request:** Hi, May I request Prompt 22 from the christmas prompt list with Giovanni, please? (Prompt: 22. “Aren’t you cold?”)

  
  


**Winter Wonderland – Giovanni x reader**

Everything was quiet and peaceful, almost as if the piles of snow that surrounded the cabin were absorbing every sound.

You were sitting on the front porch, watching as the snow kept falling, the thick flakes twirling lazily in the soft breeze. A smile flashed over your face as you wrapped the woolen blanket tighter around your shoulders.

It was freezing, and you probably should go inside to warm yourself up in front of the fireplace but a part of you just wanted to sit here for a little while longer, taking in the calming atmosphere that surrounded you.

You closed your eyes. A silence like this was something you didn't experience often, and it truly was a nice change from the noise of the city that you were used to.

“Aren't you cold?” a quiet voice spoke behind you. Your smile grew a bit wider. “No,” you replied, your voice barely louder than a whisper because you didn't want to disturb the silence. “I have a blanket.”

Giovanni approached you and sat down next to you, handing you a cup of your favorite tea. You let out a quiet sigh when the heat of the beverage started to warm up your freezing cold fingertips.

“It's so quiet here,” you mumbled and leaned against Giovanni. Carefully to not spill your tea, he wrapped an arm around your shoulders and pressed a soft kiss to the top of your head. “It was a good idea to come here.”

You could only agree with him. It actually had been his idea to get out of the city for a few days to escape the frenzy of activity that always occurred during the holidays. Usually, you couldn't help but get involved as well but this year, Giovanni had convinced you to take a break from the usual Christmas parties and shopping trips. He had suggested to rent a small cabin to get away from everything, and here you were, in the middle of nowhere as the snow kept on falling.

“If it keeps on snowing like that we'll probably get snowed in,” you joked.

Giovanni chuckled softly. “We wouldn't make it back in time for Christmas.”

You nuzzled his cheek. “Would that be so bad?”

“No,” he admitted and leaned in to kiss you. “I would love to spend Christmas here alone with you. Just the two of us in this cozy cabin... I surely wouldn't complain about it.”

With an approving sigh, you snuggled up to him and took a sip from your tea. You knew that you couldn't really stay here until the holidays were over, especially since Giovanni had invited Silver to come over for Christmas Eve. Although he didn't admit it, you knew that he already looked forward to it, and so did you.

But for now, it was enough to sit here with him, indulging in the silence that started to surround you once again.

  
  



	21. Better this time (Piers x reader)

**Original question:** 25 piers angst => fluff  (Prompt: 25.“ I want to come closer but you won’t let me in.“)

** Better this time – Piers x reader **

Piers had never been one to trust easily. He also didn’t like to be around people and preferred to keep to himself most of the time, although the other gym leaders sometimes tried to invite him to their monthly get-togethers. Piers, however, always found some sort of apology and stayed at home. Yes, he lived a lonely life. But at least, no one could hurt him. 

The only problem was that he sometimes wished for someone who could tear down the walls of protection he had built around himself. Someone who made him feel like was safe around them. Someone who reassured him that they would never break his heart, like it had happened all these years ago. 

When he had met you at the Galarian star tournament, Piers had immediately found himself wondering if you could be the one he was looking for. You were kind and compassionate, and the way you joked around with the others even managed to put a smile on his face. In that very moment, he had decided that he needed to get to know you. 

Sitting in the kitchen and clutching to yet another cup of coffee, Piers shook his head to get rid of the memories that threatened to resurface in that moment. But it was already too late, and he let out a deep sigh as he started to recap everything that had happened between you and him.

At first, things had been going pretty well between the two of you. You spent a lot of time with each other, talking about everything that came to your mind and laughing about old stories from your own Gym challenges. As the weeks passed, you had gotten closer and closer to each other, and Piers had already been convinced that he could finally allow himself to be happy again – until the memories of his last breakup came back, and he had started to push you away. He ignored your texts and calls and turned away when he met you at the streets while he tried to figure out if he really could trust you or if you just tried to play games with his heart. In those days, he hadn’t been sure about anything. 

He buried his face in his hands, thinking about the last time he had seen you. Your beautiful eyes had been filled with tears and your hands had been shaking, as well as your voice when you told him that things couldn’t go on like this. 

“I want to come closer but you won’t let me in,” you had said, tears still streaming down your face. “And I can’t do this anymore, I can’t allow you to hurt my feelings any longer. If you ever make up your mind and finally figure out what you want wen can talk but for now… I’m done, Piers. I need to focus on myself, or else all of this will destroy me.”

That had been about six weeks ago, and he still couldn’t stop thinking about it. He knew that he had treated you absolutely awful and that it had been a huge mistake to ignore you but how could be explain _why_ he did it? How could he tell you that he was afraid of falling in love and ending up with a broken heart again? You deserved better than a guy who was scared of his own feelings. 

But then again, Piers wasn’t ready to let you go. It probably was more than selfish but he didn’t want to lose the feelings you prompted in him. He didn’t want to lose _you_.

It was only then that he realized that he should finally apologize for everything he had done. If he kept silent about his reasons, he would _definitely_ lose you, and he didn’t want to risk that. So, there was only one thing he could do: it was time to stop worrying and instead apologize for treating you like he didn’t care about you. 

*

A part of him expected you to slam the door shut as soon as you saw him in front of your apartment. On the other hand, he was afraid that you would start to cry again but much to his surprise, you didn’t do either. Instead, you just stared at him, patiently waiting for him to say something, and when he remained silent you sighed and stepped aside to let him in. 

“Hi,” Piers said quietly. You nodded but didn’t reply while you led him to your living room where you pointed to the sofa to offer him a seat. Piers bit his bottom lip. He had been at your apartment a few times in the past and had always felt like he somehow belonged here but today, he definitely felt like an intruder. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I probably should have called first. But I wasn’t sure if you wanted to see me, and so I thought it would be best to just come here and-“ 

You held up your hands to stop him. “Piers,” you said, your voice shaking ever so slightly. “Why are you here?”

He took a deep breath. “Because I owe you an apology. And an explanation.”

Once again, you nodded and sat down next to him, turning our head away to avoid his gaze. “Well. I’m listening.”

“I’m sorry for shutting you out. I know I can’t make up for the fact that I hurt your feelings but I really am sorry. You don’t deserve being treated like this.” He took another deep breath. “Listen, (Y/N)… I think I fell in love with you, and to be honest, that scares the hell out of me.”

You turned your head to look at him and raised your eyebrows. “Being in love scares you?”

Piers shrugged, his eyes full of insecurity and helplessness. “Well, yes. My last relationship ended with a broken heart, and I guess I just wanted to avoid getting hurt again. I’m so sorry for treating you like this. It wasn’t fair to avoid you and ignore your calls.”

“You are the biggest idiot I have ever met,” you replied and rolled your eyes. Then, a sad smile flashed over your face. “I wish you would’ve told me all of this a lot sooner. I would’ve understood if you asked me to give you more time.”

“… I know. And I’m not here to ask for a second chance. I just wanted to explain everything to you.”

Gently, you cupped his cheeks with your hands. “Piers,” you said softly. “If you want to be in a relationship with me we can take things as slowly as you want. We have all the time in the world, there’s no need to rush anything. And I promise I will not leave you… unless you want me to.”

“I swear to the stars above, (Y/N),” Piers whispered and leaned in to wrap his arms around you. “Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me.”


	22. It's always you (Leon x reader)

**Original request:** 23 w leon for thr song prompts?  (Prompt: 23.“ I just can’t keep you off my mind.“)

** It’s always you – Leon x reader **

“So, what do you want to eat?” Leon asked and leaned sideways to peek over the other customers’ shoulders. The cake display counter was filled with a variety of delicious looking muffins, cakes, pastries and tray bakes, and Leon who loved sweets since he had been a child already knew that he would have a hard time deciding between the different baked goods. It was much easier to let his brother Hop pick something.

“I don’t know,” Hop replied and creased his face pensively as he eyed the cake display. “I mean, the gooseberry cake looks delicious but the strawberry and chocolate pastry I had last time was awesome. Oh, and the chocolate muffins are delicious too.”

Leon let out a deep sigh. “You really know how to make choosing easier.”

“Well, you asked about my opinion, remember?”

Behind them, the chimes tinkled again when another customer entered the bakery. The salesroom was small, and Leon stepped aside to make some room for the newly arrived customer. 

“Hey, look,” Hop whispered. He winked at him as he poked Leon in the ribs and added, “It’s your sweetheart (Y/N).”

“(Y/N)’s not my sweetheart,” Leon replied quick like a shot and rolled his eyes. Having a little brother could be irritating sometimes but having a little brother like Hop who seemed to notice everything was beyond annoying. He never missed an opportunity to point out Leon’s obvious crush on you, and while Leon always denied it Hop knew exactly what his brother was feeling. 

With a cheeky grin, he nudged Leon with his elbow and snapped him out of his thoughts. “But you wish they were.”

Well, Leon couldn’t deny that. Ever since he had met you a few months ago, he barely could stop thinking about you. There was just something about you that made him feel like you had known each other for years, and he really wanted to spend more time with you. Unfortunately, he had been pretty busy recently… but even with all the things he had to take care of, it was hard to get the thoughts of you out of his head. 

“Hey, (Y/N)!” Hop waved at you. When you came over to him and gave him and Leon a charming smile, Leon felt his heart drop. You looked gorgeous, as always. He wanted to greet you too but, in that moment, he didn’t trust his ability to form a proper sentence. 

“I haven’t seen you in quite a while,” you said. “What have you been up to?”

Hop shrugged. “Oh, this and that. Training mostly.” Once again, he nudged Leon with his elbow. “But he has been so busy that he barely had time to eat or sleep. Right?”

Leon cracked a smile. His mouth still felt dry, way too dry to speak, so he just nodded and prayed that Hop would carry on the conversation with you and that you wouldn’t notice how weird he was acting right now. 

But of course, you noticed. At first, you had tried to tell yourself that he was only tired but now, you were sure that something was going on. You knew him well enough to realize that it wasn’t typical for him to avoid your gaze and let his brother do all the talking. Usually, he enjoyed speaking with you and sometimes even called you in the evening to have another little chat, so not talking to you at all wasn’t really how he normally acted. 

“Hey, Leon,” you finally said and gave him a questioning look. “Is everything okay?”

He nodded but there was something in his eyes that told you how hard he was trying to keep his composure. “Yeah,” he replied, forcing a smile once again. “I’m just – tired.”

“Well, that’s because you spend the whole time daydreaming about (Y/N),” Hop tossed in, and suddenly, both Leon and you felt like all air was sucked out of the room. For a second, the two of you were just staring at each other; then he quickly turned his head away and cleared his throat.

Hop chuckled. “I’m sorry but I really couldn’t take your pining anymore.”

“What – what are you talking about?” you asked. Leon sighed. “Hop, I swear to God, you’re so incredibly annoying. I’m going to-“ 

“Talk to (Y/N),” Hop cut him short and beamed at him. “Awesome idea. I will buy some sweets, then. Wait for me outside, okay?”

Much to your surprise, Leon nodded. With a sheepish grin, he turned to you and said, “I think he’s right. We should talk.”

You followed him outside, your heart pounding so fast that it almost hurt. It didn’t help much that Leon looked almost as nervous as you felt in that moment. 

“So,” you said quietly. “What was all that about? What did Hop mean?”

Once again, Leon sighed. “Listen, (Y/N), I – I didn’t want to tell you like that. The thing is – Hop is right. I just can’t keep you off my mind.” He raised his hand, his fingertips gently caressing your cheek as he locked his gaze with yours. His eyes were filled with admiration and a bit of insecurity too, and you couldn’t help but smile at him. “You’re so cheesy.”

“But it’s true,” he insisted. “I think about you every day.”

“Why? I’m not special or anything. I’m just… well, me.”

A gentle expression flashed over his face. “(Y/N), my dear, I’m sure you don’t even realize _how_ special you are to me.”

****


	23. Mistakes (Hop x reader)

**Original request:** Hello, can i request a drabble of angst? Can i get Hop and s/o having a big fight the day before s/o's final, and Hop says something very hurtful like: "I wish i would have never met you, i would have been in the finals and be the champion" and s/o is just like, having a silent mental breakdown. Then, the next day, s/o just disapeared into thin air, no trace of her, everyone looking for her, but nothing.. And here's Hop, all alone,regretting everything he said and wishing they would come back. 

  
** Mistakes – Hop x reader (angst) **

Today could have been the most exciting day in your life. A few days ago you actually finished your Gym Challenge and now you finally had the chance to challenge the current champ, Leon. You had dreamed about that battle for months, always trying to imagine how it would feel to be just one step away from maybe becoming the champ yourself. The final battle was scheduled for tomorrow but you were already a nervous wreck. Your hands were shaking, your heart was racing and every attempt to calm yourself down failed miserably.

From the windows of your hotel room, you could easily spot the arena in the distance. Usually you would have been happy about the view but today it only made you more nervous.

With a sigh you turned away from the window and continued pacing around the room. There was no way that you’d be able to sit down and relax right now. “What if I lose and make an absolute fool of myself? I don’t want to embarrass myself in front of so many people.”

Your boyfriend Hop who was lounging around on the bed didn’t look up from the magazine in front of him. “You won’t lose,” he said. You sighed again. “How can you be so sure about that? Your brother is an incredible trainer!”

“Because you had no difficulties with beating _me_ and I’m an incredible trainer too.”

You stopped your pacing and turned around, so that you could face him. He had a smile on his face but you could see that it was fake. And there had definitely been an annoyed undertone in his voice. You knew that he hated it when you worried too much but somehow, you also knew that this wasn’t the only reason for his bad mood. For a second you wondered if he was still upset because he lost against you and had to be knocked out from the competition as a result.

You had started your Gym Challenge together and since the day you both got your first badge, there had been a playful rivalry between the two of you but it never even occurred to you that Hop took that a lot more serious than you always thought.

“Really?” you asked. “You’re still upset because you lost? It’s really not that big of a deal, Hop. I mean… you can challenge your brother anytime you want, can’t you?”

Hop fiddled with the pages of the magazine for a bit before finally lifting his head to look at you. He took a deep breath. “That’s not the same.”

“Why not?”

“Because he might not be the champ anymore when your battle is over!” Hop exclaimed. “Don’t you understand that I always wanted to contend for the title with my brother? But because of you all of that is meaningless now!”

For a moment you could only stare at him. When he put it that way it almost sounded like you ruined his whole life just because he had lost a battle against you. It was absolutely ridiculous! It wasn’t your fault that he misjudged the situation and therefore failed to beat you.

“Are you serious?” you asked, your voice shaking just the tiniest bit. You could already feel tears welling up in your eyes and blinked. “It’s still about that battle? It wasn’t my intention to ruin your perfect plan, I’m sorry that you think it was.”

“You _knew_ how much I wanted to be in the final!”

“And _you_ know that I never lose on purpose! Come on, it’s not like the world is going to end just because you can’t challenge Leon in the final.”

You still couldn’t believe it. Hop was acting like a child and while you could understand that he was upset because he had always dreamed of being in the finals, you had no idea why he couldn’t get over it and just be happy for you instead – especially since he had promised you that he would always support you, no matter what, when the two of you started your Gym Challenge.

Hop let out an angry snort. “You don’t understand _anything_! It was _my_ idea to do the challenge together and now look what that did for me! Damn it, (Y/N), I wish I had never met you. I would have been in the final if it wasn’t for you!”

He regretted the words as soon as they were out but now it was too late to take them back. The room was deadly silent as the two of you stared at each other. Hop could see the pain on your face, the tears that glittered in your eyes. “(Y/N), I…”

“No,” you interrupted him. You didn’t want to hear his excuses, not after he just offended your feelings in the worst way possible. Then, before he had the chance to say something to make it right again, you turned around and stormed out of the room. When the door clicked shut behind you, Hop realized that just he had made the worst mistake in his life.

*

You didn’t show up for the scheduled battle. After Hop had spent the whole morning looking for you he had silently hoped that he would have the chance to talk to you and apologize after your battle with Leon but when he arrived at the arena and his brother told him that he hadn’t seen you yet, Hop felt even worse than before. He knew that it was his fault that you had disappeared. If he only could turn back time…

He had said horrible things. And it wasn’t even true; meeting you was the _best_ thing that had ever happened to him and he still was head over heels in love with you. Yes, he had been upset because he lost against you but putting the blame on you had been incredibly unfair. Why didn’t he think his words over before spitting them out? He never meant to hurt you but now it was too late. The damage was done, you had left him and all he could do was hoping that you’d come back.

Sitting around and waiting for you without even knowing if you were really planning on coming back was the most horrible thing Hop had ever experienced. He was worried beyond measure, wondering non-stop if something had happened to you because he was absolutely sure that you would never miss your battle. Or did his words really make you withdraw from the competition?

Just the mere thought made him feel even more guilty. He never wanted to ruin your Gym Challenge, especially not your battle with Leon but yesterday he had been so overcome with anger that he didn’t care if his words hurt you. Still, it had been a horrible mistake to vent his frustration on you.

Hop flinched when someone put his hand on his shoulder. When he gazed up, he saw his brother Leon looking down at him, an encouraging expression on his face. “Don’t worry,” he said and softly squeezed Hop’s shoulder. “(Y/N)’s gonna come back.”

Hop could only hope that Leon would be proved right. 


	24. Careful, sweetheart (Gordie x reader)

**Original request:** Omg plz do Gordie with 5! (Prompt: 5. They caught you when you slipped on ice and nearly fell over.)

** Careful, sweetheart – Gordie x reader  **   
  


The air was freezing cold as you stepped out of the coffeeshop where you had spent your lunch break. You pulled your scarf up a bit higher, so that it covered the tip of your nose, buried your hands in the pockets of your jacket and turned left to head back to work. 

You worked in a small store in the center of Circhester where they sold various books about Galar and small souvenirs for the tourists who visited the Hero’s Bath and wanted to buy something to remind them of their trip. Usually, the shop wasn’t very well-attended this time of the year but over the past few days, you and the shop’s manager had sold quite a lot, mostly books about Galar’s culinary specialties and recipes since they made nice Christmas gifts. And though the past few days had been quite busy you were relieved that the shop had started to achieve more sales. It guaranteed that you could keep your job just a little while longer.

Lost in your thoughts, you didn’t pay attention to your surroundings. The cobbled streets in Circhester were always a bit slippery, especially when it snowed but most of the time, the residents and shop owners took care of everything and made sure the streets were still safe to walk on. Of course, it happened from time to time that people slipped and fell during winter time but usually, everyone kept an eye on iced up parts of the streets. 

Everyone except for you, apparently. 

You had just put your foot down when you realized that you had stepped directly onto a frozen over puddle. Almost immediately, you started to lose your balance, waving your arms around as you struggled with regaining control over your limbs. 

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around your waist, keeping you upright just as you were about to fall over. A quiet chuckle reached your ears, followed by a soft voice, “Careful, sweetheart.”

When you recognized the voice, you froze. It was Gordie, Circhester’s famous gym leader, and you had always admired him from afar, but not only because he was a strong trainer. There was so much more about him; he was open-minded and free of prejudice and always tried his best to make his fans happy.”

“Thank you,” you mumbled and freed yourself from his grip. Carefully, you got away from the frozen puddle. Gordie followed you, a faint smile on his lips. “You’re welcome. Are you okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah. Thanks to you.”

“No biggie,” he said and stopped your words with a wave of his hand. “I can’t watch people slip and fall, can I? I’m glad you didn’t hurt yourself.”

You couldn’t help but smile at him. “Next time, I’ll be more careful. Now, if you’d excuse me… I’m already late for work and I really should head back.”

“Where are you working?”

“At the souvenir shop down the road. It’s not far away,” you replied. Gordie nodded. “Yeah, I know the store. Would you mind some company?” He winked at you. “Somebody has to make sure that you don’t hurt yourself on the way.”

“Oh, no, please don’t bother yourself,” you said and shook your head. “I’m sure you’re already busy enough. Not that I don’t appreciate your offer but-“

Gordie chuckled, interrupting your stream of words. “Okay, okay, I get it. But maybe you’ll allow me to buy you a coffee later on?”

For a few seconds, you could only stare at him. A part of you was convinced that you had slipped and hit your head because it couldn’t be true that _Gordie_ had just asked you if you wanted to spend some more time with him. No, you surely were fantasizing as a result of your fall. 

“I’ll take that as a Yes,” Gordie said, snapping you out of your confused thoughts. He was still smiling. “When does your shift end?”

“At 4 PM,” you said, hesitatingly returning his smile. “We can meet in front of the store.”

“I’ll be there,” he promised; then, he winked at you again. “See you later, sweetheart."


	25. Mistakes Pt. 2 (Hop x reader)

**Mistakes pt. 2 – Hop x reader**

Wyndon’s lights were too bright in your eyes as you wandered through the streets. You kept your head down because you didn’t want people to recognize you while you felt like nothing on earth. Hop’s words were still ringing in your ear and every time you thought about your argument, you could swear that your heart shattered into a million pieces. Hop had always been your safe haven, the one who supported you unconditionally – but now he had destroyed everything. You didn’t even care about your final battle anymore. What was the point of becoming Champ if Hop wasn’t there to cheer for you? If you couldn’t share your joy with him?

You ended up taking the train back to Wedgehurst. Your initial plan had been to return to Postwick to visit your family and get some rest but when you arrived at Wedgehurst you changed your mind and decided to go to Professor Magnolia instead. Your parents didn’t need to know how much Hop hurt your feelings but you badly needed to talk to someone who wasn’t involved. And since Professor Magnolia knew both you and Hop for ages, you hoped that she would be able to help you once again.

She seemed to be surprised to see you in front of her door but then she smiled and invited you in without asking any questions. “I’m preparing diner,” she said. “I hope you’re hungry.”

You really liked that about her. She was never persistent, even when she knew that there was something wrong. Instead, she waited until you were ready to talk about the things that bothered you. “Yes, thank you,” you replied and put your jacket on the coat rack. “I just returned from Wyndon and didn’t think about grabbing some food.”

Professor Magnolia smiled again but remained silent. You knew that she wondered about your reasons for leaving Wyndon the day before the final battle but you still weren’t sure how to address the situation without making Hop look like an absolute idiot (which he was, at least at the moment).

“Can I help you?” you asked, mainly to change the topic but also to distract yourself from thinking about your argument with your boyfriend too much. Needless to say that it didn’t work. What he said to you still hurt like crazy – and there was a quiet voice at the back of your mind that constantly worried whether you both would be able to settle your differences, especially since you ruined Hop’s opportunity to become the new champion of Galar. Maybe he didn’t want to be with you anymore.

Professor Magnolia’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts. “I thought you could need this,” she said as she put a cup of tea in front of you. Then she stayed silent for a second, examining you with an almost concerned look on her face. “(Y/N), I don’t want to force you into talking but what’s wrong? Your final battle is scheduled for tomorrow. You wouldn’t miss it if there wasn’t something that bothered you.”  
You avoided her gaze and stared down onto the table instead. Sometimes you felt like the professor had a sixth sense for stuff like that; she always noticed when something wasn’t okay. “I… I had an argument with Hop. He...” you interrupted yourself and hesitated a few moments before continuing. “He said some really hurtful things and… I couldn’t stay there. I needed to clear my head, so I came here to think things over.”

The professor kept silent as you tried to explain what happened. You told her everything Hop said while trying to defend him at the same time because you knew that he wouldn’t say stuff like that without a reason. “He’s angry because he can’t challenge his brother in the Champ cup. I understand that, I really do, but I expected him to be happy for me. Instead he blamed me for everything that went wrong during our battle.”

“So you left.”

“Yes. I… I just couldn’t stay in this room any longer. He seemed to be so mad… like, I get why he’s upset but it’s really not a reason to snap at me like that.” You felt tears welling up in your eyes again and your voice broke before you could reach the end of your sentence. You knew that it was pathetic but you still felt like you could never be happy again. “I can’t do this tomorrow,” you whispered with a sniffle. “I can’t challenge Leon when I know that Hop’s somewhere in the audience and is mad at me because I took that chance from him.”

In that moment, Professor Magnolia reached out and gently squeezed your hand. The expression on her face was soft. “I don’t know for sure because I can’t read that boy’s mind but I’m convinced that he didn’t mean any of that. I know Hop – he says awful things when he’s angry but he regrets them as soon as he calms down. Don’t get me wrong, I understand why you’re left Wyndon – I guess it’s good that you put some daylight between yourself and him – but you should return for your battle tomorrow. Your fans will be sad if they don’t get the opportunity to see you battle Leon, won’t they?”

“Yes but Hop-”

“It’s not about him, (Y/N). You worked hard to get where you are now and Hop doesn’t have any right to take that from you. You deserve to be in the final. And he knows that too,” Professor Magnolia interrupted you but the sympathetic smile she gave you made her words sound less harsh.

You tried to return her smile, failing miserably once more. “I don’t know if I can bear seeing him. He probably hates me… he said he wished that we never met.”

Professor Magnolia huffed. “No, he’s just a bit rattled at the moment. I saw you together and let me tell you: this boy could never hate you. He loves you way too much.”

*

Your battle had been scheduled for 10 am. When Hop’s watch displayed 11 am, you were still nowhere to be found. Leon was sitting next to him, trying to calm him down but nothing he said could change the fact that Hop felt like he could go insane every moment.

“I messed up, Leon,” he admitted and buried his face in his hands. “It’s my fault that (Y/N) isn’t here and I’m sure she hates me because I’m an idiot and I’m so worried that something terrible happened to them. I – what if I don’t get the chance to apologize? I _need_ to apologize!”

“Hop,” Leon cut him short and shook his head to stop his younger brother’s rambling. “Calm down. It doesn’t bring (Y/N) back if you lose your mind because you’re upset. I know you’re worried but we’re trying our best to find them, okay?”

Hop took a deep breath. “I know. It’s just… it drives me crazy to just sit around and wait. I wish there was something I could do. I-”

The ringing of his cell phone interrupted him. Frantically, he began to search through his bag and let out a relieved sigh when he saw your name on the display. “(Y/N)?” he exclaimed. “Are you okay?”

“Hello Hop,” the caller replied. “It’s good to talk to you again.”

There were a few moments of awkward silence when he realized that the voice on the other end wasn’t yours. “Professor Magnolia? Is that you? Why do you have (Y/N)’s phone? Is everything okay? Are they hurt?”

He could hear that she was talking to someone though she probably covered the speaker with her hand because he couldn’t understand most of it. He clasped his phone harder. “Professor Magnolia? What’s going on?”

The professor cleared her throat. “(Y/N) is fine. They stayed the night at my house and we had a long talk about the things that happened yesterday. So, young man, what do you have to say for yourself?”

“I’m an idiot,” Hop admitted honestly. “I don’t know what came over me when I snapped at (Y/N) but if I could turn back time… no, I probably would be mad again but – what I’m trying to say is that I’m sorry. May I please talk to (Y/N)? I need to apologize.”

Voices again but he didn’t catch anything, no matter how hard he tried to understand what you said in the background. Finally, Professor Magnolia spoke again. “I think it’s best if the two of you had a chat face to face to avoid any misunderstandings. Could you come to my house?”

*

You were nervous. Just a few more minutes until Hop would arrive and you still weren’t sure how to feel about it. On the one hand, you were thankful that Professor Magnolia called him (because you didn’t have the guts to do so) and invited him to her house but on the other hand, you had no idea if you were ready to see him again. Or if he really wanted to apologize, like the professor had told you after she hung up on him.

When the doorbell rang you felt your heart pounding like mad. Your hands were shaking as you reached out to open the door – and there he was, an insecure expression on his face and a barely noticeable smile on his lips.

“Hey,” Hop said quietly. “Can... can we talk?”

“Let's go for a walk,” you suggested. Professor Magnolia had left the house an hour ago to do some research in her lab but you felt like you needed some fresh air after being inside the whole day. “It's... it's good to see you,” you added, staring down to the ground to avoid Hop's gaze. “How are you?”

“(Y/N)... let's not pretend that everything is okay,” he said. His voice was trembling ever so slightly and if one didn't pay attention he would've surely missed it. “I know nothing is okay and that is my fault. I want to apologize. That's why I'm here.”

Still, you didn't dare to look at him. You had no idea what to say, especially since you really didn't expect him to blurt things out like this. However, you appreciated that he came all the way from Wyndon just to talk to you – something you had never thought he would do after everything he said to you.

Hop shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “I know I messed up. My words hurt you and I want to apologize for that. I was just so disappointed that I missed my chance to challenge Leon in the final – it was hard to accept that my Gym challenge was over, you know? It was my childhood dream to take the title from my brother. I know that you never meant to destroy that dream but I was so upset that I forgot that the only person I can blame for my failure is myself.”

When you didn't reply, he let out a shaky breath. “I'm so sorry that I snapped at you, (Y/N). I really didn't mean to hurt you in any way.”

“You said you wished we would've never met each other,” you whispered. “You made me feel like everything was my fault, even though I'm really not responsible for it. I won, so it's only fair that I get the chance to challenge Leon. I worked hard to get there and it hurt so much that you tried to make me feel like I didn't deserve it.”

“I know. All I can say is that I'm incredibly sorry since I can't turn back time to wipe the slate clean. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore... just know that I'm sorry. And I'm so proud of you for reaching the final.”

You gulped. “You... you really mean that?”

“Yeah. Why wouldn't I? You're an amazing trainer and you deserve to be successful.”

“I thought you'd hate me for ruining your chance to become the new Champ,” you mumbled. Once again there were tears welling up in your eyes but this time you didn't try to stop them. “I thought you'd never want to see me again. And after everything you said... I really didn't expect you to be proud of me.”

Hop reached out to gently wipe the tears from your cheeks. “But I am,” he said softly. “And I could never hate you, (Y/N). You're the most important person and I love you so, so much.”

That's when you finally burst out crying. The tears wouldn't stop streaming down your face, even when Hop pulled you into a tight hug to comfort you. His hands were caressing your back while he held you close and whispered reassuring words into your ear, trying his best to calm you down.

When you finally stopped crying he put his hand under your chin and gently lifted your head up. Your eyes were red and swollen but to him, you were still the most beautiful person on earth. “Please come back to Wyndon,” he whispered. “Leon's going to reschedule your battle, I promise. Your fans want to see you taking the title... and I want to see that too.”

“Really?”

A smile flashed across his face. “Of course! If there's someone who can beat Leon – well, besides myself – it's you. And I'm sure you'll be an amazing Champ.”


	26. Parents for a day (Leon x reader)

**Original request:** Hi im so excited to send my first request! How about a drabble about leon and reader being roped into taking care of a baby for a day? Maybe he's visiting home and a relative drops off a kid but is attached to reader immediately. Thank you!

**Parents for a day – Leon x reader**

Sometimes, you wished that Leon wasn’t the League champion of Galar. Sure, you were proud of him and admired his dedication but he was always so busy that you barely spent any time with each other. So, it wasn’t really surprising that both of you had looked forward to this special weekend. Three wonderful days lay ahead of you: no battles, no interviews, no fans interrupting your togetherness. It would be just the two of you.

At least that was what you had expected.

In reality, of course, things were a bit different. You had just started to prepare lunch together when the doorbell rang and Leon’s aunt had stood in front of you, her baby in her arms, a desperate look on her face and a large bag on the floor right next to her. “Thank goodness, you’re home,” she had said, clearly relieved to see you and her nephew. “There’s an emergency at work and they need me to get there as soon as possible,” she explained, and her words alone had been enough to make you expect the worst. “Can you take care of Henry for a few hours?”

She had looked so stressed out that you didn’t have the heart to tell her No. And so, Leon and you ended up with a baby. A baby who wouldn’t stop crying, no matter how much Leon tried to calm him down.

“Maybe he’s hungry,” you said and started to rummage through the bag to find the bottle and the package of milk powder Leon’s aunt had told you about. “Did she say something about when she last fed him?”

Leon grimaced at you. “I don’t know,” he replied, a hint of desperation in his voice as he dandled the baby boy on his knee. Tears were still streaming down Henry’s face, and without further ado, you stretched your arms out. “Come on,” you said and cracked a smile at your boyfriend. “Let me hold him for a second. Maybe he just doesn’t like you.”

“What are you talking about? I’m his cousin, of course he likes me.”

“Just give him to me,” you insisted. “And you can go and prepare the bottle. Okay?”

Leon mumbled something to himself, probably a complaint about your plan, but after another gaze at Henry, he handed the crying baby to you and grabbed the bottle and the milk powder before making his way towards the kitchen.

He closed the door behind him, taking a deep breath. Why was it so difficult to take care of a baby? He had never expected it to be so complicated, let alone exhausting. Henry had only been here for an hour but Leon already felt so tired as if he took care of his cousin for an eternity.

While he prepared the bottle, he suddenly found himself wishing that his aunt would have never asked you to babysit today. This weekend should have been for the two of you only; it was so rare that you could spent some time with each other, and he already felt bad enough for always being so busy without ruining your romantic weekend. But on the other hand, he couldn’t have let his aunt down, could he? She was a part of his family, and his mother had always taught him how important it was to help each other.

Leon let out a quiet sigh. Now, it was too late to go back anyway, so the two of you could only make the best of your current situation.

*

When he returned to the living room twenty minutes later, he found you curled up on the couch, a blanket wrapped around your shoulders and the baby who was sound asleep in your arms. Smiling, you put a finger to your lips. “He fell asleep a few minutes ago,” you whispered.

Carefully, because he didn’t want to risk waking up his tiny cousin, Leon sat down next to you. “I can’t believe you managed to calm him down,” he said quietly. “He really seems to like you.”

You chuckled softly. “He’s very cute when he’s not crying.”

“Not as cute as you,” Leon replied and leaned in to press a kiss to your temple before wrapping his arm around you to pull you closer to him. You rested your head on his shoulder, indulging in the peaceful silence that surrounded you since Henry fell asleep. Taking care of a baby surely wasn’t what you imagined when you dreamed about your weekend with Leon but still, you had to admit that there was something charming about the whole situation. Yes, it would have been great to spend some time alone with your boyfriend, maybe going out for diner or watching a movie, but sitting here in comfortable silence was nice too.

It was only then when you realized that you didn’t need fancy dates or anything like that to make you feel good about your relationship. You didn’t need all of this… because quiet moments like this would always be enough to remind you why you fell in love with Leon.


	27. Baby fever (Gordie x fem!pregnant!reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: pregnancy and mentions of childbirth

**Original request:** Hi there! Can I request a drabble with a GordiexPregnant!Fem!Reader ? Like Reader, very pregnant (like 9 months, can give birth at any time), and Gordie talk about their futur daugther, with their pokemons around them? Like somethings very fluff and cute? And with transition of your choice, a little passage of the (emotional) childbirth moment? 

  
**Baby fever – Gordie x pregnant!fem!reader**

“Look at me,” you sighed, defeated, as you stared at your reflection in the mirror. “I am a whale. If I tried to walk out of this door right now I’d probably get stuck.”

Gordie, your husband of nearly three years, chuckled quietly as he stepped behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist to place a hand over your belly. “Don’t say that, (Y/N). You look absolutely gorgeous,” he said, gently pressing a kiss to the soft skin of your neck. Then, he rested his chin on your shoulder. “I still can’t believe we’re going to be parents soon.”

You laughed tiredly, leaning your head against his. “I know. It feels so surreal.”

“I can’t wait to meet her,” he mumbled, running his hand across your belly, a soft smile on his lips as he turned his face to nuzzle your cheek. “I bet she’s just as beautiful as her mother.”

“And an awesome trainer, just like her dad,” you added and watched as Gordie’s eyes lit up at the thought of teaching his daughter everything he knew about pokemon and competitive battles. Right from the start of your pregnancy, you had agreed with each other that you wanted her to grow up with her own pokemon, just like her parents did. It was important to both of you that your daughter understood how crucial it was to treat pokemon properly, especially since she would be surrounded by your teams as soon as you came back from the hospital after giving birth.

Gordie’s hand still caressed your belly, feeling the baby kick underneath his palm, and his smile grew a bit wider. He had never expected to love his unborn child so much but here he was, eagerly awaiting the moment he would finally get to hold her in his arms.

His gaze met yours in the mirror, and you couldn’t help but return his genuine smile. You knew how excited he was about your current condition and about the fact that he was going to be a dad soon. He had always dreamed about having children one day, so it was hardly surprising that he was so happy since you announced your pregnancy to him.

You still remembered how he threw his arms around you before peppering your face with kisses, how tears of joy streamed down his face when he heard the baby’s heartbeat for the first time. To him, it definitely felt like the fulfillment of all his dreams to start a family with you. And you were sure that he was going to be an amazing father.

As long as you had Gordie by your side, there was nothing to worry about.

*

It was nearly three AM when you jolted Gordie awake. The dim light from your bedside lamp casted shadows onto your face that was twisted in pain as you pressed one hand to your belly. “It’s starting,” you panted, your eyes filled with a mixture of excitement and fear. “Do you hear me, Gordie? My water broke!”

With his brain still on sleep-mode, it took him a few moments to understand what you were trying to say. Then, when he finally realized what your words meant, he jumped out of bed and rushed to the wardrobe to put on a sweatshirt before he grabbed the bag you had packed a few weeks ago. It contained everything you would need at the hospital, and while he had always teased you about checking it so frequently, he was quite thankful for it now. His head was filled with so many thoughts that he'd probably forget half of the stuff if he had to pack the bag now.

“It's happening,” he repeated over and over again as you waited for the cab he had called a few minutes ago, his voice filled with utter panic. “I can't believe it's happening. (Y/N), we're going to have a baby!”

“I know,” you replied through clenched teeth. The contractions were much more painful than you had imagined them to be, and a part of you wished that Gordie would just stop talking, so that you could focus on taking deep breaths to reduce the pain a little, just as your midwife told you.

You felt the warmth of his hand even through the thick fabric of your jacket when Gordie started to rub circles on your back. “I’m sorry, (Y/N),” he said. “I know I talk too much.”

A small smile tugged at the corners of your lips but when the next contraction hit, you gasped. “Damn it,” you cursed under your breath. “Our daughter’s in a hurry, apparently.”

“There’s the cab,” Gordie’s voice was filled with relief. Now it was only a ten-minute drive to the hospital, then the doctors and your midwife would take care of you and help you. “Everything will be fine, sweetheart. Just keep breathing.”

*

The clock over the door showed almost 9 AM when your midwife called Gordie back in. She had asked him to wait outside of the labor room when you had started to shout at him, telling him that everything you had to go through right now was his fault, because the pain was too much to handle. He had spent the time pacing up and down the brightly lit hallway, hoping and praying that you and the baby would be fine. In the meantime, it had started to rain, and the thunderstorm had felt like a bad omen.

“You're here with (Y/N), right?” the midwife asked, an encouraging smile forming on her lips.

He rushed up to her. “Yes! Is everything alright?”

“Yes. Your wife is tired but other than that, she's feeling well. They're moving her to her own room now, so if you'd like to see her, just follow me.”

The midwife was right. You looked completely exhausted but when you saw Gordie standing in the doorway, your eyes lit up. “Hey,” you said, your voice a bit hoarse. He sat down on the edge of your bed, carefully grabbing your hand and interlacing his fingers with yours. “Hey, sweetheart.”

“I'm sorry for yelling at you.”

Gordie chuckled. “Don't worry about that. You've said much worse things to me in our last argument.”

A faint smile flashed over your face. “You're an idiot.”

“I know. Where's our daughter?”

“They're doing some basic tests but once they're done, the midwife will bring her to us,” you replied. “Oh, Gordie, I swear she's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.”

He couldn't help but return your smile. Just the way you started to beam at him while you talked about your baby was enough to make Gordie's heart beat faster. He couldn't wait to finally meet his daughter, to see her little face.

The two of you spent the rest of the waiting time in comfortable silence. Gordie was caressing your hand, drawing little circles on your skin with his fingertips while you had dozed off a few minutes ago.

When the midwife entered the room, a tiny little bundle in her arms, Gordie slowly rose from his spot right next to you to meet the midwife at the door. “There she is,” she quietly told him. “She fell asleep right after her bath but I'm pretty sure she'll be hungry soon.”

Gordie nodded but he couldn't care less about her words. Everything he could think of right now was his daughter.

Later on, he would always remember how the thunder outside suddenly stopped when he held your baby for the first time.


	28. You found me (N x reader)

**Original request:** i hope its okay if i send in another request for n! if its alright a soulmate au drabble where n and the reader find each other? if not then no worries!! i really like your writing and the way you depict characters is just really nice ♡

**You found me – N x reader (soulmate!AU)**

The world around him was grey. There were no colors, no matter where he glanced, and although he _knew_ that the trees in the park were meant to be green he just didn’t know how green _looked_. He never experienced the colorful world some people talked about after they found their soulmate.

Since his early childhood, N had wondered how the world actually looked. How it would be to finally see the colors everywhere, and how it would feel to meet his soulmate. Back then, he had been sure that he would find you sooner or later but now that he was older, he often found himself wondering if you really existed. Maybe the whole concept of soulmates was something other people made up to comfort those who didn’t find their perfect partner yet, safe in the knowledge that their soulmate was waiting somewhere out there.

Once again, N looked around. Even though the sun was shining and warmed his skin, the world around him seemed to be dull and lackluster. The different shades of black, white and grey were fascinating, of course, but he still longed to see the world’s true colors. But if he didn’t find his soulmate, the endless grey would never change into color.

With a quiet sigh, he shook his head to get rid of the wistful thoughts before he grabbed his books and got up from the bench. Sitting here and staring at his colorless surroundings only made him sad. Maybe he should head back home and finally start to work on his next assignment for university but a part of him already knew that he wouldn’t be able to focus. He already knew that he would spend the time with staring out of the window, daydreaming about his soulmate and the day he would finally be able to see the world in color.

N made his way to the park’s entrance door to get back to his apartment on campus. It was so tiny that it barely fit his wardrobe, a bed and a desk but at least, he didn’t have to share his flat with others. And, which was definitely another bonus, he had his own small bathroom, too.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t pay attention to his surroundings. The next thing he knew was that he crashed into someone, dropping his books in the process, and when he knelt down to pick them up, he heard someone say, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you! Please, let me help.”

He looked up – and froze. You knelt right in front of him, an apologetic smile on your face and your eyes… oh, your _eyes_. N couldn’t stop looking at them. They had the most beautiful shade of (e/c) he had ever seen.

And then, he froze for a second time. “You have (e/c) eyes!” he gasped, staring at you as if he had just seen a ghost. You raised your eyebrows, one of his books still in your hands. “Um, yes. At least that’s what my mom told me.”

N dropped his books for the second time. His face was burning when he picked them up once again but you were still smiling, although you looked a bit worried. “Are you okay?”

He nodded. Then, he shook his head. His thoughts were racing; it almost felt like nothing made sense anymore. How could he explain to you that all the grey hues around him had slowly started to fade away after he bumped into you?

“Is there anything I can do to help?” you asked, your voice full of concern. You could tell that he was nervous and confused but you didn’t understand why.

It was only then when you realized that the trees behind him weren’t black and white anymore. The deep green of their leaves seemed to glow in the sunlight, and the sky was cloudless and so _blue_ that your jaw dropped.

“Oh,” you whispered, still in awe of the colors that slowly appeared around you. The young man’s backpack was red, his shirt white. “ _Oh_!”

A sheepish smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he got up and offered you his hand to help you. “You can see it too, right?”

“Yes.” With wide eyes, you looked at him as you tried to realize what was going on. Well, you _knew_ what was going on but you still couldn’t believe it. Suddenly, there were tears in your eyes and before you even knew what you were doing you had thrown your arms around the young man’s neck. “You found me,” you whispered.

“I found you,” he mumbled and wrapped his arms around you.


	29. R.E.S.P.E.C.T. (Milo x fem!reader)

**Original request:** Could you do a MiloxFem!Reader drabble where the reader had a strong personality (independent, rebellious, things like this). The drabble could set after the Champion Battle and someone is making fun of Milo just because he lose?

**R.E.S.P.E.C.T – Milo x fem!reader **

The crowd around you was cheering loudly when the referee raised a flag to choose the winner of the third battle in the Champion’s cup.

Disappointed, you slumped down in your seat while the group of friends right next to you screamed and clapped so loudly that it almost made your ears ring but you understood their excitement. Their friend had just won one more battle on his way to become the new champion of Galar, and you would probably feel the same way if your boyfriend had won instead.

You had always enjoyed watching Milo’s battles. He was a strong, yet humble trainer; something his battles always reflected, and it filled you with pride to be in a relationship with one of Galar’s gym leaders, even when he lost a battle. You knew that he would be sad about it but he was such a cheerful and optimistic person, so it probably wouldn’t bother him for too long. He didn’t aspire to beat Leon anyway.

You got up from your seat and made your way to the backstage area of the stadium where the contenders spent the time before and after their battles. You spotted Nessa, Hulbury’s gym leader who had dropped out of the tournament right before her battle because one of her pokemon had gotten sick, and Hop, Leon’s younger brother. They were busily engaged in their conversation, so you only waved at them briefly before continuing the search for your boyfriend.

Eventually, you found him in the lounge in the back room of the waiting area. He was staring out of the window but when you sat down next to him, a smile flashed over his face, despite the hint of disappointment in his eyes. “Hello.”

You kissed his cheek. “Hey there. That was a great battle.”

“I know, right? I really had a lot of fun! And it’s always great to see how much these trainers have grown since they started their gym challenge... kinda reminds me of myself, you know.”

You couldn’t help but smile at his words. That was something you really loved about him – no matter how bad everything seemed to be, Milo always found something good in it. He never got discouraged by his defeats; instead, he turned them into a learning experience and tried to figure out how he could do better next time.

“Excuse me?” a voice asked and snapped you out of your thoughts. When you looked up, you saw one of the girls who had been sitting next to you in the stadium. She was standing in front of Milo, clutching a notebook in her hands. “You’re Milo, aren’t you?”

“Exactly,” he answered and smiled at the girl. “How can I help you?”

“Can – Can I maybe get an autograph? I saw your battle and I was impressed with your techniques.” A shy smile flashed over her face as Milo reached out for her notebook, and she added, “I want to train grass types, too.”

“Oh, come on, you want an autograph from that loser?”

You looked around, trying to figure out who had interrupted the conversation. One of the girl’s friends, a tall boy with dark hair, had approached your small group, a spiteful grin on his face.

“I’m sorry but what did you just say?” you asked and raised your eyebrows. It had always annoyed you when someone spoke ill of another person but when someone decided to insult Milo, it made you furious. This boy had no right to talk him down.

He let out a deep sigh, clearly bugged by your interference. “I said,” he repeated slowly, “that he’s a loser. Why would anyone want an autograph from someone who just lost a battle against a kid?”

“If I were you I’d watch my tongue,” you said and glared at him, your eyes narrowed to slits. “He’s one of Galar’s gym leaders, show some respect.”

The boy rolled his eyes once again. “Why would I? He can’t even stand up for himself, or why does he need his girlfriend to defend him?”

“Oh, because he’s way too kind and polite to argue about your stupid opinions,” you replied sharply. “And if you don’t have anything useful to say I suggest you get lost right now, or else you’ll be in trouble.”

“Come on, let’s go,” the girl who had asked for Milo’s autograph said and tugged at the boy’s sleeve. “I don’t want to be late for the next battle.”

“I’m not done with you yet,” you said, your gaze still glued to the boy. “I think you should apologize.”

Milo put his hand on your knee to hold you back when the girl dragged her friend off. “(Y/N), just leave it be. You know I don’t care about others’ opinions.”

You huffed. “But I do. And I _hate_ when someone talks to you like that.”

“I know. And I love you for always defending me but that’s really not necessary. I know that not everybody likes me and that’s totally okay,” he reassured you and put his arm around your shoulder to pull you close before pressing a soft kiss to your temple.

You let out a deep sigh, already melting into his embrace. “But if that boy comes back and insults you again I will definitely punch him.”


End file.
